Two Sad Tales
by killthepain62
Summary: Mustang's younger sister has always had it rough, but things keep getting harder. Along with the new romance she is starting with prodigy - Edward Elric - she is also discovering her role as the Gate's personal hit man. If destroying homunculus weren't bad enough she also has to come to terms with her past. I don't own FMA! Only my oc - Destiny.
1. Train

May your brother rot in his own eternal hell.

Emily: "Big sister. Are you alright?"

No. You'd get your hands on him first. Torture him till there was only a shell then toss him into Hell yourself. He has no care for anyone, but himself. He is such an ass.

You: "Yes, Em. I'm fine."

You were on a train with a mother, Alyssa, and her daughter, Emily. You were pretending to be the first born daughter. It was all a cover to slip on the train without any problems. But why a mother and her child. The mother was fine with the idea of you as a cover up child. But you knew better. The train had already been boarded by a terrorist group from the east. You were suppose to secure the train and defeat the terrorists. But not alone Roy had said that he was sending two alchemists for help. But it was dangerous. Someone was going to be shot. If it was anyone of the innocent bystanders your brother was going to have hell to pay. If it was Emily your brother was going to have worse then hell. You looked up at the last minute arrivals. There were two new additions to the car. A blond haired boy with marvelous golden eyes and someone in a suit of armor followed him. They sat in the seats behind your own. You weren't the only one to have taken an interest. Emily looked over the seat, her mother watched her cautiously from across her.

?: "Hi there."

She gasped and turned around with surprise written across her features.

Em: "Mommy, why is the man behind us wearing armor? It's so weird."

Alyssa: "Emily that's not nice."

You looked at the others riding the train. They were all staring at the back row where the man in armor sat with his companion. You had a feeling they got that a lot so you spoke your mind. Loud and clear.

You: "Its not weird, Em. I think its cool."

Em: "Really? But why is he wearing it everywhere?"

You: "He must like it a lot. I think when we get home I'll get my own suit of armor and make everyone jealous."

Em: "Me, too."

She turned back around and looked over the seat.

Em: "I like your armor mister its so cool."

?: "Um…Thank You."

The voice was more child-like than the voice that had spoken earlier. And if the other voice had come from the pipsqueak boy then the one inside the armor had to be smaller then him. Everyone in the car was still looking at the odd duo so you spoke even more plain.

You: "What are you all looking at?"

When they realized you had caught them they turned away. Like a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar. You felt something pass over you and hovered. You looked up to see the small golden eyed one was watching you.

Boy: "Thank you for that."

You gave a light smile.

You: "Anytime."

Boy: "So what are your names?"

Em: "I'm Emily and this is my big sister Dezi."

You: "Short for Destiny."

Boy: "Destiny. I like it."

You: *blush* "Thank you. What is yours?"

Boy: "My what?"

You just now realized that he was only barely listening to, as he was watching you. His golden eyes seemed deep and far off, but was ready to come back on a second's notice. He was anxious. About what?

You: "Your name?"

Boy: "Oh! Name is Edward Elric. And this is my brother Alphonse. Pleasure to meet you."

You: "Edward and Alphonse Elric. Nice and different."

Boy: "So you like different?"

He shifted his arms so that he was leaning over and closer to you. He made it clear that one of his arms were automail, but his smile was locked in place. You stared into his golden eyes. They were drowning you and you began to wonder if you wanted out. Emily's voice cut your thoughts.

Em: "Mommy can I go play with my new big brothers?"

Alyssa looked at you and you nodded your head to give the okay and the sign that you would go sit with her.

Alyssa: "Alright sweetie, now don't be trouble for these fine young boys."

She quickly jumped up and turned to the next seat. You stood and turned to the seats as well. Your sister was sitting next to the one in the armor talking nonstop about the new fashion of armor with Alphonse. You sat next to Edward. You watched Emily and you could feel Edward watching you. It seemed to you that he seemed to think you were the only thing alive. You at one point looked at him and found yourself drowning in the eyes. Yet again. It took effort, but you eventually looked away and back to your "sister". After a while Edward feel asleep. You knew you were to boring to be the center of anyone's attention. You told yourself that until his head landed on your shoulder. Emily laughed.

Em: "Big brother got tired really fast."

You smiled at your Emily as she continued with her fun. But now you were able to look at him without his eyes as a distraction. He was sleeping peacefully. At first you thought he was really asleep, until he cuddled up into your arm. Faker. Nothing could be done. Not because you couldn't, just because Foreman showed at that instant.

Foreman: "The Colonel was right there was another guy with him and he is sma-Dez what are you doing?"

Edward was suddenly awake and furious.

Ed: "Who you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?"

Foreman: *backs away* "I didn't say that."

Before anything else could be done men in black drew there guns and pointed it at Foreman's head.


	2. Wolf Amongst Sheep

Foreman was caught between three men in black. Edward and Alphonse had stood up as if it would help. You grabbed Emily's hand and lifted her over the seat and into her mother's arms.

Man: "Don't move."

His gun was now pointed at you. For the fraction you had moved someone had knocked Foreman unconscious. You raised your hands as a sign of forfeit.

Man: "That's better."

He turned to help the others tie up Foreman. Two of them put their guns into the pockets of their jackets to get a better hand on the rope. The third pointed his gun at the passengers, you included. When his eyes weren't in your general direction you lifted your left leg and pulled your jeans up. You quickly unlatched the holster of your revolver and held it behind your back. When you glanced over Ed and Al were watching you, tensely. You raised one finger to your lips. Ed nodded his head, Al just looked away. From the earlier conversations he'd had with Em he wasn't the kind that liked violence. You couldn't blame him either, but something had to be done. You slipped in the magazine and felt the man's eyes fall on you.

Man: "Why aren't your hands up?"

You gave no answer.

Man: "Put your hands up!" He started waving the gun in your direction.

You didn't flinch, nor did you speak.

Man: "PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL KI-"

Man2: "Shut up. She's a teenager they are expected not to do as their told. Just leave her alone and rape her later."

The other man snarled and stalked away from you. You flicked the safety off and took aim at the men putting Foreman in an unoccupied booth. You shot both their hands to keep them from picking up their firearms. But the other that was actually armed spun, aimed, and fired. You knelt and fired also. The gun flew from his hand and Edward jumped him. You quickly felt the pain in your shoulder like a burning bite, that drew a lot of blood. Al was already working on tying up the others. While the Elrics took care of the goons you reached for the baggage above your booth. In your suitcase was a first aid kit and more guns (yes I know that you are an alchemist, but you prefer the old fashioned way). From the first aid kit you pulled out twizers, disinfectant, and a bandage. You looked back over your shoulder. The cronies were tied up in a corner and Ed and Al were untying Foreman. You took the twizers and removed the bullet from your shoulder (normally you wait for a doctor, but there was no time to remove it gently. Besides you've done it before). As the bullet came out some blood squirted (yes squirted like the dork zombie movies) out with it. It got across the seats and many people made those gulping noises. You ignored them and placed the disinfectant on the bandage that you wrapped around the wound. You whimpered a little as the disinfectant burned the wound even more, but just after tying off the bandages you picked up another gun from the case and loaded it with another magazine. You cocked it and looked at Foreman.

You: "Where are the others?"

Foreman: "There was one guard with the general, another was outside the communications room, and Hughes was on the wire in the room. Talking to your brother."

You: "About the baby, I figure."

Ed and Al were watching you. Partly confused and partly angry. You would apologize later for not telling them you were part of the military. You turned back to Foreman.

You: "Do you know what the current standing of terrorists are there?"

Man: "It doesn't matter we are going to all die anyway. They have control of the train."

You don't know who said that, but it pissed you off anyway.

You: "Then I will be the first to fall. I will reclaim this train even if it means my life."

Everyone was silent. With a snort you walked to the next door of the next car. You opened it only to see two more men with bigger guns then the last when they noticed you they turned and began to open fire. Everyone hid behind their seats until the gunfire came to an abrupt halt. You threw yourself into the door way expecting them to be reloading. But the door was shut. Shit the others at the front of the train would know about your presence. If someone could stop the goons at the front of the train and work backward it would help diminish the number of mercenaries. You looked back at Foreman. He was too old to be climbing the cars, but you were the better hand-to-hand combat. With the others captured you were in a mess. ? Who said they were captured? They could be dead? You felt your rage raise. If any of them were dead…the entire fucking world would pay. You felt the need to be in combat, to keep your mind off the worst possibilities of the men supposedly protecting the train.

You: "Foreman, you up for a little car jumping?"

Foreman: "Not sure. I've got a bump on my head the size of a military station. The best I'd be is watching these buggers here."

You looked hard at him. He wasn't lying, he actually looked shaken. You sighed.

You: "Looks like I'm going alone. Stay here, Foreman."

Foreman: "Yes sir."

You turned towards the door only to see that Ed was blocking the way. He was frowning at you and, not glaring, but something between it and a gaze.

You: "What do you want Ed?"

Ed: "I can help you take back control of the train. I'll get to the engine while you come through the behind. We can pin them."

You: "You're a civilian, Ed. I won't risk your life."

Ed: "I'm an alchemist. Not a child. I can help."

For a moment you could think of nothing, except trying to hit the pressure points on Ed's neck just to make him sit still. Yet before the verdict could be given Foreman jumped in.

Foreman: "Dez, they can help. Let them."

With one more look between them and Foreman, you gave in.

You: "Al, give Ed a boost up. There is a door above there."

Once Ed was on the roof, you called Al over to you.

You: "Alright. Since you have the armor, you go first. Once you are in the car I will come out from behind and shoot them to the point were they are unable to fire back."

Al: "I have a better idea. Stay here."

He stepped outside the door. And closed it behind him. For a moment you were still. How could he go in there? Even with the armor, his body was vulnerable in some places. Through the door you heard several bullets fired and eventually you heard someone scream in pain. For a moment you thought it was Al until you heard a second scream from a voice too gruff and too old to be Al. A couple minutes later Al reopened the door. When you looked him over, it looked like he hadn't even been dented. From behind him you could see the two men with the machine guns lying on the floor tied up and bleeding. Al went back through the car once you left Foreman behind, you turned to follow him. You both stopped at the entrance of the next train car.

You: "Al you alright? They didn't hurt you?"

Al: *seriously* "Nothing can hurt me."

His voice made you want to ask him what's wrong or how can I help. But you had to shake it off. You still had a mission to complete. You couldn't stop to wonder how Ed was doing.


	3. Winning

Ed's Pov

You and the one called Hughes had already taken back the engine of the train. Yet there was one more car to go. Hughes had already headed for the car and some how gotten inside. However, as soon as you started to crawl across the coal box and tried to get inside yourself, some one started to shoot at you. Taking cover, you came up with a plan. Looking back at where the man had once been you could only see an empty window. Getting back up you quickly transmuted the train top to create a cannon. When the head returned you pulled the rope. Though the man hadn't been injured, you could clearly see the gun he had once held fall into the ocean. Still you found yourself unable to just enter, unless you wanted to be shot at. So instead you looked to the water pump and came up with a solution.

Destiny's Pov

During your wait for Ed's signal you had seen the terrorist leading the party. It was Bald. A man who worked with the eastern rebellion. Recently you had completed the mission that had resulted in capture of their leader. The train was carrying an important general and must be holding him and his family hostage in ransom for their leader. You and Al now waited for Ed.

You: "Where is he?"

Al: "Not sure. Brother has a knack for getting himself in trouble. But it's been a half an hour I'm sure it will come soon."

You: "What will come soon?"

Al: "Brother's signal."

You: "Which is what again?"

Al: "I'm not sure."

With your spare hand you slapped yourself. You found yourself on your toes when the door burst open with water and some washed up thugs.

Al: "There we go. Get inside and help brother. I'll handle these guys."

With a nod of your head you jumped around the wash ups and into the car. You saw Bald with his primitive automail arm pointing into a compartment. You raised your gun and fired. The bullet hit him above the automail and hit the back of his neck. His scream was loud enough the when his arm delivered a wild shot you couldn't hear it. The shot took out a section of the door frame beside you. You were tempted to look behind you and see if Al was all right. Ed had come up from behind Bald and grabbed him fully. Bald lifted Ed off him only grab each others hands and try to shove the other back. With Bald preoccupied you went to look in the compartment. Stunned momentarily you ran in and helped Hughes sit up.

You: "You alright."

Hughes: "You mean I can walk? Then yes. But I won't be doing push ups any time soon."

There was splatter of blood covering his right shoulder. To slow the blood flow you took a piece of your hair, transmuted it into a belt, and wrapped it so tight around the shoulder blade the effects were almost spontaneous.

Hughes: "Alchemy does seem to be handy don't it."

You: "When necessary…"

Ed: "So you're an alchemist too, eh."

Standing in the door was Ed, arms crossed and a frown on his face. He didn't look angry, you wanted to say upset, but exhausted worked with the scenario.

Ed: "How you holding up, Hughes?"

Hughes: "Great. Juuuuust Greeat."

You: "Where is the general?"

Hughes: "Next door. He's got one bad ear ache, but aside from that I saw nothing else wrong."

You: "Kids too?"

Hughes: "Wife and children are shaken, but overall well."

You pushed yourself back on your butt and took a deep breath.

You: "Now that I can relax, I'm going to think of several punishments for Roy."

Hughes: "Good luck with that kid I'm going to free the others and tie up the losers."

As he left, he pulled Ed from view and hearing range. You couldn't stop the stare you gave the empty doorway. With a sigh you looked out the window wondering what waited for you at home.

Ed's Pov

Hughes pulled you out the hall and to where Bald lay unconscious. Like magic the pulled out a rope and began to tie Bald up asking for help here and there, but you only discussed the girl you had left in the room behind you.

Hughes: "What's got you mad at Destiny any how?"

You: "She didn't tell me she worked for the government."

Hughes: "Think, Ed. On a train full of terrorists it's not something you go spreading around. Plus she technically isn't part of the military."

You: "Wait. Does she or does she not?"

Hughes: "Sort of. Her brother is Colonel Roy Mustang. She doesn't have an actual title among alchemists or military personnel. She sorta hangs out a lot because of her brother, and with special request from the Fuhrer she can go on missions like the rest of us."

You: *poutingly* "She could've at least told me she was an alchemist."

Hughes looked at you then looked back at the final knot in the rope.

Hughes: "What do you think of her, Ed?"

You felt your face turn pink.

You: "What kind of question is that?"

Hughes: *chuckle* "If you like her in that kind of way, be sure Roy doesn't figure it out. The military may be his life, but the welfare of his sister is his obsession. Talk to her, Ed. She might say she's sorry."

Now that he mentioned it she never did get the chance. Leaving Hughes you returned to doorway to see her staring at the ceiling. It looked like she had been trying to sleep. Her head which had been laying on the seat lolled your way to look at you. It looked adorable on her.

Destiny: "Hey, Ed. Long day, huh?"

You sat next to her. You now noticed that on the other side of her legs, in her hand was still her gun.

You: "Do you go anywhere unarmed?"

Destiny: "Not usually."

There was a moment of silence.

Destiny: "How did you flood the car?"

You: "I used alchemy."

Her head straightened up so fast there had to have been an inaudible crack.

Destiny: "You're an alchemist."

You: *proudly* "You bet."

She stood up, and anxious expression on her features. You stood up as well feeling it would be rude.

Destiny: "Why are you here, Edward?"

You: "I am here to become a dog of the military."

A blink. That is all it took for her to vanish. It took you the rest of the ride for you to search for her. And come out empty-handed. By the time you and Al got off the train Mustang and his men had the prisoners before them. Bald at one point tried attacking Mustang and was burnt to a crisp. Then you were the center of attention.

Mustang: "Well Ed I see you've been busy, but are you ready for the exams?"

You: "I'm ready for anything. And don't give me all the credit for this job. There was Hughes, Foreman…Dez…"

Sure enough his eyes widened, but he regained himself swiftly.

Mustang: "Its Destiny to you, kid."

Then he just walked away leaving you and your brother in the dust.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Mustang's Pov (Roy)

Ed and Al arrived early in your office today. Anxious to hear the recent information on the Alchemist exams. They had been matched, according to experiences in the field, with Shou Tucker, the Life-Sewing Alchemist. At this very moment Havoc was on his way to deliver the boys at Tucker's home. You hoped that Destiny had stayed to work late at Tucker's.

Ed's Pov

Stepping out of the car, you looked at the house beyond the gate. It was monstrous. Your house had been four times smaller at least. Parked in front of the car was a pitch black motorcycle. You looked over it. It looked like something Winry could have taken apart in a good hour. For her that was sad. You normally didn't bother with muscular motorcycle men so he had to be a good alchemist for the military cause I don't think they could handle bikers either. Havoc ushered you and Al through the gate and onto a cement pathway. The front door opened to reveal a large dog. It pinned you before you could see it move. Your vision became blocked by a giant pink tongue. Your face was now wet with slobber and you began to find not one place on your face that wasn't covered in dog drool.

?: "No, no Alexander. Bad dog. Get off."

A small high pitched voice was like music to ears when the dog removed itself from your face. Al was already looking in the direction of the voice. There stood a small girl with brown pigtails with big green eyes and freckles that dusted her face. She had to be Nina, Tucker's 4 year old daughter. Standing in tight short jean shorts and a cornflower blue baby top, was Destiny. Her hair hung down in dark contrast with her shirt. She should have been wearing sandals with an outfit like that, but she was wearing hiking boots. Black ones. Her arms crossed her chest and she had an ancient grief in her expression. You found yourself looking directly back into her light blue eyes. Nina had run from the door to cling to Alexander's fur. As Destiny began to lean on the doorway a man came up from behind her. He was tall, skinny, and wore glasses. Even his hair was greased down to the point that it looked like helmet hair, I would have said it was helmet hair if it weren't so shinny. He looked like the world's biggest nerd and none other than Tucker.

Tucker: "Oh my. I'm terribly sorry about that."

You: "It's fine."

You stood back up and dusted yourself off. Nina was now chasing the dog through out the yard. Tucker had come out to greet Havoc and Destiny was walking your way. She stood arms crossed and legs apart, braced.

Destiny: "So you'll be living with Tucker and his daughter."

You: "That's right. But only until I pass the exams."

Her grief gave way to anger.

Destiny: "You both are stupid if that's what you want to become."

You: "But that's what you are, aren't you?"

Destiny: "I never wanted this for myself. I wouldn't choose it for myself or anyone else. It's hell and I can't think of a reason for doing it."

You: "Maybe if you quit running to hide I'll tell you about something that's worth it…just like how you'll tell me what is worth staying with the military."

The anger faded and the grief returned. Al silently watched as always. You wanted to speak to her longer, but you wanted to get started on preparations for the exams too.

Havoc: "Dez, its been a while. Still working with alchemists I see."

Destiny: "Anything that will keep me out of trouble."

Havoc: "I'd introduce you to the newbies, but it would appear that its not necessary."

Destiny: "We meet already."

Havoc: "Friends?"

Destiny looked over at you and Al.

Destiny: "There's…potential."

Havoc: "Riiiiiiiight."

Havoc did a quick turn around to Tucker.

Havoc: "I leave the boys in your charge. Destiny let's go."

Destiny walked around you. As she passed through the gate Nina's cry cut through the sunny air.

Nina: "Big sister do you have to go. You just got back."

You: "I'd love to stay here Nina. You know I would, but I'm only here when Roy is busy and doesn't need me. If he calls, I must beckon. If I'm lucky I'll be back later. Until then I expect you to be nice to your new big brothers."

Nina: "Okay."

The little girl had joined her at her side. So it was easy for her to bend over and kiss her forehead. She then followed out the gate to mount the bike ahead of the car where Havoc had taken the driver seat. She pulled out from the seat a red helmet covered in black webs. She slid it on and began tearing down the street, Havoc desperately trying to keep up. For a moment you looked after her. Well that dispelled the mystery of the motorcycle.

Tucker: "Well let's get started. I'll show you around the estate and to your rooms and then you can join us for lunch made specially by Destiny Mustang herself."

Your Pov

You: "So you told them about the exams."

You were amazed at how calm your voice sounded. So was Roy.

Roy: "Its okay if you want to be angry."

You: "Why?"

Roy: "They are the sons of Hoenhiem. I thought that-"

You: "I DON'T CARE IF THEY MASTERED HUMAN ALCHEMY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO THEM? THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

A silence filled the room after your outburst.

Roy: "I never asked you to stay, Dez."

You: "We aren't talking about me. We are talking about a couple of boys who shouldn't even look at the military for another few good years."

Roy stood up and looked out the window as if your reaction wouldn't be good or the emotion would be to raw for him to handle.

Roy: "They came here seeking a place among the military for their own reasons. I merely supplied the with a way to get the information they need."

Another silence passed. You were almost to afraid to ask.

You: "What information? What happened to them to where they need to join the military for help of any kind?"


	5. Something New

Your Pov

Roy had told you everything. Even about how it was how they had tried bringing their dead mother back to life. They had thought it would have been simple…and made a horrible mistake. One they planned to fix by finding the Philosopher's Stone a stone believed to out do the need for equivalent exchange. Once Roy finished detailing you about the duo you were dismissed. With no where to go you went to your room to roll thing over. With your mind swimming with new information you fell asleep without dinner. Next day you focused on getting your pay around the Tucker house without Ed distracting you. It was difficult seeing as how he questioned your use of alchemy without a circle.

Ed: "Couldn't you teach me? Then I'd pass the exams without a problem."

You: "I can't…teach you unless you know the reason why you have this ability. You have the ability, but you don't know why so therefore I cannot teach you anything. Yet even if you did know I don't think I'd teach you any way."

Ed: "Why?"

You: "I don't want you and Al to get into something that will only hurt you more than you already have."

Ed: "And you think the military will do that? Hurt us more?"

You: "I'm more than absolutely certain."

The day was sunny and bright. Nina, Alexander, and Al were playing tag together, just on the other side of the house. Tucker had stayed inside to continue the research that would be due by next month. It was because of Shou's work and Roy's desperate need to keep you out of trouble that Roy offered your house cleaning and babysitting skills to Tucker. At the moment you and Ed were sitting in the backyard. You were working on cutting the firewood stored in the backyard. You were wearing a yellow tank top and deniem capris. As he sat on the step beneath the door with a book had begun reading, but stopped to talk to you. Had taken off the overcoat, but opened his black jacket. He was talking to you and listening, but his eyes watched your upper body as you constantly brought down the ax on the wood. It was almost awkward, and most definitely hard to talk to him. The sun was shinning, even though it was February, and it seemed to make Edward glow. For a moment your eyes locked and stared at each other. His book fell and the ax hung by your side. For what happened next you blamed Edward. Correction, you blamed his eyes for your first step toward him.

Edward's Pov

Without thinking you stood up desperate to make it to those turquoise colored eyes. Her hair looked like a shinning black silk hanging around her face. Everything down to her barefoot clashed with everything else. It stuck her out from everyone and everything else, yet when you looked at her she was all you could see. Before you had time to realize it she was inches away from you. For a moment there was silence except for the wind that blew through the yard, then her hand grasped yours. She was slightly smiling.

Destiny: "But are you sure that the sacrifice is worth it? Before your answer I want to tell you about myself."

Whatever trance you had been held in by her gaze still held you.

You: "Okay."

Taking the last step forward she pushed you back to the steps with her body. Once you were reseated, she sat beside you. The whole time your gaze never broke, but now the trance was different. She had a wall to block the emotions in her eyes and somehow they had released themselves without knowing. There was a mix of something between relief and sadness followed by some form of comfort.

Destiny: "The reason I so badly I don't want you and Al in the military is because I was younger than you and Al when I was…um…taken in by the military. The reason I even went to the military was because Roy was there and he was my only family. But even though we reunited I regretted that decision from the first few months I was in."

You: "But you have to be fifteen to be in the military otherwise its-"

Destiny: "I was in as an alchemist."

You: "That's impossible you still have to be-"

Destiny: "I was in no position to file a case. I was miles from Central, unofficially adopted into the military, and was in the middle of fighting a war. Not to mention I was only eight. Who would have listened to me?"

Eight! It was impossible for any one so young to be in the middle of the horrors of war. You had faded for a moment, thinking hard, but coming back you saw Destiny's face full of sorrow and regret. You tried putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she flinched from your touch.

Destiny: "I know that you like me, maybe not as much as I feel for you, but you favor me somehow. And I don't want you to like me without knowing what I have done. Edward, I've killed people by the hundreds. Even innocents. I was used by the military for advanced alchemy skills. I've wanted to leave so badly."

You: "Then why don't you?"

Destiny: "My brother…would be pulled form service if I left. Yet come to think of it even if I did leave I don't think the Furher would let me. I'm their magic weapon for any and every war, I don't think they'll give me up without a fight."

She was a prisoner in the military, even though it was her life. But it wasn't hers it didn't fit her. You could almost see her working along side Winry and Grandma Pinako. This life she lived had been made for Roy, not her. And she had no say in the matter.

Destiny: "Every mission. Every day in the military, has stripped me of my humanity little by little. I'm not good to anyone, but the military's personal gain!-"

You looked up to find her crying. You had seen her in battle and around military protocol, and never had you thought her one to cry. But rather then comment you wrapped an arm around her. She unexpectedly threw her arms around you and clung to you sobbing loudly. Their were moments where you thought that you were shuddering from how close the two of you were, but you eventually learned it was Dez's shaking not yours.

You: "You are good for some people. Look. You saved Hughes' life and everyone on the trains'. You have helped Nina grow without a mother and you've helped her father work better with an organized house. Yet most important one, the one you seem to be missing, is that your brother couldn't do this without you. And…even though it's personal…I want to know more about you. Your special and I don't know what you've done, but that doesn't matter. What you are doing right now is what is important."

Destiny: "I don't know why I'm telling you anything. I've grown learning to suck it up or get lost and let some one else do it. I thought it was because you were still soft enough to feel sorry for me, unlike the rest of the alchemists. But now, while I'm in your arms, I think otherwise…"

She pulled herself enough away to drag her mouth along your throat to a slim portion of your jaw and finally landing on lips. A warm sensation crept up your cheeks. Her eyes had been closed the entire time, but you finally closed yours, and thought it would be over. Then her hands latched behind your neck and it started all over again. When she stopped, she left you in a warm daze and a smile painted your face you could tell because she smiled back. Though the kiss had ended the embrace lasted longer for moments you just held one another. Then the comforting silence quivered under the sound of her chuckling statement.

Destiny: "I guess I can't get you to not go to the exams."

You: "Nope."

Destiny: "Stubborn boy. But that's okay, I like my guys that way."

You: "And your just about perfect and like my girls well rounded."

Destiny: "Almost perfect?"

You: "You have a horrible inferiority-complex."

She smiled wider and snuggled into your chest.

You: "Trusting sort, aren't you?"

Destiny: "There isn't a bad bone in your body."

You: "Want to test it?"

Destiny: "What did you have in mind?"

You: "A date."

Destiny: "How does that prove anything?"

You: "Whoever said I'd bring you back?"

She looked up at you with a gleam in her eyes that said the sadness had run dry and happiness had replenished them, also making them seem lighter than they had ever been. She still held herself to your chest and your arms held her to you like rope.

Destiny: "What did you have in mind?"

You: "Dinner, dancing, and then a walk in the park."

Destiny: "When?"

You: "Right after the exams."

Destiny: "Fine with me."

A moment passed. You opened you mouth to speak, but another voice spoke over your own.

Al: "Ed, it's lunch time and we need to return to studying."

You turned half way towards him before he saw Dez curled up in your lap.

Al: "Oh! I'm Sorry! I didn't know that-"

Destiny: "It's fine, Al."

She got up reluctantly and turned down the side of the house. That left you and Al.

Al: "I never knew…"

You: "What?"

Al: "I never thought that you would find love after what happened to mom…"

You recall how angry you had been after the transmutation went astray. All you could remember was wanting to fix you and Al again. No other thoughts had come to mind. Until now of course.

Al: "I'm happy for you."

You looked up. Your jaw dropped and you know because you felt it. He didn't seem to care, in fact he liked it the idea of you expressing love for someone other than him and…it was…simple.

You: "But do you like her?"

Al: "She cares for us. And she is kind and cruel when she needs to be. In a way she reminds me of mom. And I don't want to lose her."

It couldn't be easy for Al to say that.

You: "Thanks, Al."

From the sound of his armor he was smiling and you smiled back. All that he had said was true. Whenever you met her at the military base she was rough, but outside, when she was working here, she was as nice as your mother had been and she hid just as many emotions.

Nina: "Hurry home sissy!"

Destiny ran around the corner and hit you like Alexander when he first met you. She quickly looked up a smile spread across her face. Then without a word she kissed you quick and chaste.

Destiny: "I'll be home soon. Okay."

You: "O-okay. See you soon."

Destiny: "I love you."

That made your heart race.

You: "I love you too."

Then she ran to her bike threw on her helmet and was off. I love you. I could get used to that…


	6. Birthday Time

Ed's Pov

For the past few weeks you had been cramming for the Exams and time didn't seem to be on your side, but Dez was. She told you the most important factors of the exams. Then there was the time outside of the studying when you saw her and she was different. She smiled a lot. It shocked a lot of people, but mostly the military. When Roy came to check on your progress he used to warn you that he would kill you if something went rotten between you and his sister, but after seeing her smile so often the threats died off. Before she got off work at Shou's every day she would stay an extra hour or two with you and Al in your room. Together the three of you would talk about any random subject. Everything from favorite color to views on life and death, but the one thing you found the most laughable was the fact that you all agreed and discussed was that Roy is a buttface.

At the moment you were reading up on rare transmutation circles used in very rare and more scientific types of alchemy. You stretched and yawned after hitting the books…six hours earlier. Looking around you found that Al was missing.

You: "Al?!"

You searched the library, the bedroom, and all the other rooms. Finally you check outside where you found Al and Nina playing in the snow. You were awestruck. You hadn't seen snow in the longest time. You turned back to Al after scanning the yard.

You: "Did it snow in the night?"

Al: "The radio says that it snowed earlier this morning. It's about three inches so it should—Brother LOOKOUT!"

But the snow pelted the right side of your face before you could flinch. You spun to face your attacker and found yourself smiling.

Destiny: "You must have been bored being cooped up in that stuffy room all morning. Let me help you unwind."

She stood straight so her legs were sticking out with the dark blue deniem plastered against the white of the snow. She was also wearing tall, black, leather boots with no heels (you wear those on dress up nights). There was a tan and beige wool jacket covering her upper body with the hood up. Black hair stood out, but more than that. Her eyes seemed to glow that brilliant color Shou said she gets when she's with you and just like all the other times you had seen her she wore a glittering smile.

You: "I think your failing. I'm getting riled up."

You jumped off and ran at her. As she ran to the back of the house you could hear Nina's shrill laughter and Al's chuckle fill the air. When you rounded the corner you saw her sitting on the log meant to help cut wood. She was giving you a new smile, a sexy smile as if tempting you to catch her. The smile went through her entire body that looked so right in the snow it screamed 'come get me'. You prepared to jump her as you crept up to her. She just continued to watch you like you were going to make her happier. Three feet away you stopped and looked down at her. Her upper body was being pushed upward with her arms bracing her and her legs were opened by the slightest bit of space, but her face just had the dictionary definition of tease. Her hood was starting to fall off…

Destiny: "What ever is the matter Mr. Elric?"

You: "Nothing. Just waiting…"

Destiny: "For what?"

You: "My advantage."

She shifted slightly and the hood fell. Your legs trapped hers and you grabbed a fist full of her luxurious black hair. Her hands held your back and your empty hand held her waist up. You crushed your lips onto hers and slipped your tongue into her partially open mouth. You massaged her tongue and she returned the favor. When you broke for air she and you fell off the stump and landed face first in the snow. You both stayed there a moment before you looked up at one another. There were patches of snow that stuck to certain parts of her face. She looked like an adorable abominable snowman. You and she laughed for a good few minutes before wiping off each other's faces.

You: "You looked so cute and funny with snow all over your face and hair."

Destiny: "Me? What about you?"

You: *sigh* "I love you, Destiny."

Destiny: "I love you, too."

You leaned in for a last kiss, but someone walked from around the corner and spoiled the moment.

Hughes: "Am I interrupting?"

You: "Yes."

Before anything else could be said Destiny grabbed your head and placed your lips on hers. When she let you go she helped you up and still remained smiling though you were blushing madly.

Hughes: "Sorry to have stopped the lovefest, but Gracia wanted me to invite you to a birthday dinner."

You: "It's her birthday?"

Destiny: "No, silly. It's yours."

You: "It is?"

Al: "Brother, did you forget?"

When you weren't looking he and Nina had appeared beside Hughes.

You: "It's really my birthday?"

Destiny: "Yes. Now get ready we've got a party to throw."

Nina: "Can I go too?"

Destiny: "Ask your father first."

Nina: " 'kay."

Nina did get her father's permission. You rode with Hughes, Al, and Nina in a car while Destiny followed behind on her motorcycle. When you pulled up to the front of Hughes' house, you realized Destiny wasn't behind you.

You: "Where did Dez go?"

Hughes: "She must've gone to pick up your present. Now come on let's go before Gracia skins me. I promise she'll catch up." 'And this will be a birthday you'll never forget.'

Upon entering the house you could smell food coming from the kitchen, but as you looked toward the hall a woman with short sandy hair and an enormous belly came waddling in. Her stomach was just huge, you almost wanted to say swollen. Al sounded overwhelmed too.

Al: "Your HUGE!"

You: "Al…"

Gracia: "Yep. I'm due next week."

Nina: "Can I touch your baby?"

Gracia: "You all can if you want to."

You and Al thought it awkward touching her, but Nina ran up and giggled as she rubbed Gracia's stomach. She was so innocent.

Gracia: "Where is Dez?"

Hughes: "She went to pick something up. She promised to hurry back. She knows how much you want this. And did I mention that Ed here is her boyfriend."

Gracia: "MAYES! Why didn't you say something?! *turns to you* Well Edward it's nice to meet you. Dezi won't stop talking about you and your brother Al. *turns to Al* That must be you. Whatever you boys have been talking about with her, keep it up because I haven't seen her truly smile till now and I like it."

Hughes: "Enough. It's time to eat."

You sat in the dining room as dinner was served. It was Ramen, your favorite. Homemade seemed better than anything else you tasted. Gracia told you that Destiny had given her the answer to dinner. She had also warned her to make enough for a couple dozen people and you eventually cleared twelve bowls of Ramen. It was dark, snowing like pillow feathers, and the door finally rang.

You: "I got it!"

You jumped out of your seat to open the door. You gave yourself a quick brush over in the hall mirror, but when you opened the door your collected cool went right out the door.


	7. Birth

Destiny's/Your Pov

It was no big deal. Right? I mean it's your boyfriend's birthday, you sneaked off to get his present and dress up. It shouldn't be different from any other time you dressed up. But then why was your pulse in your throat trying to suffocate you.

You ran through the snow and to the Hughes' door. You rang the doorbell and prayed Ed answered. You held his present wrapped in red paper. You had put on light make-up and the only dress nice enough for the occasion without being complicated. You had thought about heels, but it made it hard to kiss Edward so you went with flat Mary Jane's. The door opened and you held your breath. Your hands clutched tighter to the package.

Edward had answered the door alright, but the way he looked was ridiculously angel like. The light from the room behind him made it look like he was glowing unnaturally, heavenly. You weren't breathing and you didn't start until you he spoke.

Ed: "Wow…"

You: "You like it?"

Ed: "I love it. It looks great on you. You look so cute and I wish you could wear it more often and-"

You wrapped your arms around him slowly took in his warmth. He hugged back tightly.

You: "Thanks. I was afraid I would look weird."

Ed: "Not weird. Just different; a good different."

You left one arm on his waist and he did the same, but before moving for the next room he nuzzled your neck. He was so comforting like he was the light that chased away the monsters in the dark. He was your own personal haven. When you entered the room you heard Gracia do the 'awww' thing people do when they think something is cute.

Gracia: "The pair of you look so cute together. And Destiny that dress is so elegant. Why haven't I seen it before?"

You: "I just bought it today."

Ed: "Just for tonight?"

You: "And whatever other time you want me to wear it."

Ed gave off a look. One that was just plain male and said you were his and he was happy, even proud about that fact. You sat and quickly ate the Ramen that had been leftover from earlier. While eating Hughes made a tactical move of making Ed open his gift. You had wanted him to open it later, but Hughes just had to say something.

Hughes: "So what's in the package Dez?"

You: "That's for Ed to find out."

Hughes: "Well I'm dying to see it. Open it, Ed."

Edward extended his hand as if to take it from you. Yet you did your half and handed it to him. Glaring at Hughes the entire time. He greedily opened the rectangular box. His face was alight with curiosity as he lifted the a piece of paper from the box. The first thing he did was read the paper and jumped out of his seat.

Ed: "You got us into the restricted section of the library!?"

You: "You have one week to make the most of it. I know how much you want to find the stone. Plus there are a few books that will make the exams much easier if you can remember them."

Ed: "How? Roy said there was no way, but to pass the exams."

You: "He said that to motivate you to take the exams. Every registered alchemist can give two or three people access to the library for a week's time."

He ran around the table and grabbed you into a tight hug. You hugged him back and smiled. Then Hughes added to the "hurt list".

Hughes: "But your not registered? How did you get time?"

You: "Roy has time he never uses unless I ask to use it."

Hughes: "So you stole Roy's time?"

You: "Its not like he ever uses it."

Ed: "Thank you so much!"

Al: "What's the other one?"

The second part of the package was the thin book beneath the paper. Edward picked it up and looked at it skeptically. There was no title, it had a simple brown leather binding, and there were two red stones engraved into the front binding. He eyed you for an answer, but you shook your head. So he opened the first page. He read it aloud with a wide jaw and wide eyes.

Ed: "Dear Ed, I remember you telling me about the Philosopher's Stone. I researched, asked a couple friends and came up with this book. It covers every myth, legend and accounted sightings of the stone. There is even a section on human alchemy you might find interesting. Use it well. Love, Destiny."

He looked up and smiled. The smile said things words couldn't like thank you or this is the best gift ever or I love you. You hugged him again, but even when you were ready to let go he wasn't.

Ed: "You don't know how much this means to me. How can I ever thank-"

You kissed him and he kissed back. You didn't go far with others around, but it expressed enough to satisfy you both.

You: "Give me your love, Edward. It's my only price."

Ed: "That's a price I'm willing to pay."

Gracia: "AWWW! That's so sweet. Speaking of sweet its time for cake."

Nina squealed with joy as Gracia vanished behind the kitchen doors. You were going to return to your seat when Ed pulled you into his lap and held you there with his arms. You weren't going anywhere and his smirk expressed exactly what you had been thinking. Gracia came in with a cake covered in whip cream and strawberries, Edward's favorite. You laughed and joked and giggled for the longest time. Edward wouldn't even eat the cake until you feed it to him. You called him a baby and started complaining in a baby voice to be feed. It was ridiculous, but you feed him most of his cake before all of you fell apart with laughter except for Gracia who would coo at how cute you two were.

Gracia: "Who wants refills of their birthday tea? AHHH!"

You looked over and Gracia had collapsed and Hughes ran to her side.

Hughes: "Gracia what is it?"

Gracia: "It's here."

Hughes: "What the tea?"

Gracia: *angrily* "The baby."

Hughes: "But the doctor said we had another week."

Gracia: "Well the baby says it's now."

Hughes: "I'll call a doctor.

You: "Have you looked outside? It's a damned blizzard. No body would come."

Hughes: "What am I going to do?"

You: "I could do it."

All eyes were on you. You rolled your eyes and ignored them. You walked over to Gracia's side wrapped her arm over your shoulder. Lifting most of her weigh you amazingly made it to the couch in the waiting room. It wasn't as good as a bed, but it would have to do since you couldn't move her up the stairs. The others and followed you from the dining room and even with all of them in hysterics it made things easier for you.

You: "Ed, go grab the largest pillow you can find. Hughes, go get warm water and all the towels or blankets you can find. Al, I need you to move this table so that way Gracia can open her legs and stay balanced. Nina, come here sweetie, I need you to stay with Gracia for a moment."

You ran upstairs to the spare room where you kept an extra set of clothes, weapons, etc. You closed the door and changed into loose jeans and a green baby doll shirt. Birthing tends to ruin clothes and you wanted to save your only dress. Running down the stairs you were greeted by wails and people backed against the wall and stair. On the couch Gracia was sleeping. She can't sleep now. You slipped between everyone. There was a massive amount of towel piled by the table and beside them was a steaming bowl of water. Ed's giant pillow was already safely tucked behind Gracia's back.

You: "Hughes, go stand with your wife. This is your child too. The rest of you can go upstairs and play or something."

Hughes walked over to his wife cautiously because she had begun screaming. Al and Nina ran for the stairs as her cries became less controlled. Ed came to your side and smiled.

Ed: "I want to help."

You: "Fine, but when you leave I'll forgive you."

Ed: "I won't leave."

Gracia raised one high pitched scream and the resolve in Ed's face faltered. He said he'd help, but once things started getting awkward or messy the men ran for the hills.

FF 2 hours of screaming and goo

You cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby before handing it over to Gracia and Hughes.

You: "It's a girl."

Gracia: "Elycia. Her name is Elycia.

Hughes was too happy too speak. Gracia fell asleep on the couch with the baby in her arms. Ed was upstairs checking on Al and Nina. He'd gone up an hour and a half ago. You cleaned up and made a call to the hospital for a birth certificate.

You: "You can call Doctor Bron from the medical branch of the military. He can sign as the doctor since I learned from him."

Doc Ferrick: "Sure thing. It's good you were there. We'll need to talk about your methods. Even if they did get the job done."

You: "Later, Doc. I'm tired."

You hung up and went for the upstairs bathroom. You took a long shower and returned to your guest room. You slipped into your extra wondering where Nina and the boy's were.

Ed's Pov

You Nina and Al had been hiding from the screams, but the stopped. You were all "playing" in Mr. And Mrs. Hughes' room, but Nina had fallen asleep on the bed. Al was sitting quietly in the corner watching Nina and you. Only twenty minutes of the scream and you bailed it was too frightening. How your mom was able to do that TWICE was a question that would never be answered. How Destiny kept that cool…it was unnatural, but nice. She helped a life into the world and for some reason it made you feel warm inside that she was so…able. You smiled. Though the task was gruesome it was her bring a baby to the world.

Al: "Brother what is it?"

You: "Thinking about Destiny."

Al: "You do that a lot."

You: *smile* "I mean I'm thinking of how she is so surrounded with life and warmth. It keeps attracting me to her and I don't see anything dark in the horizon."

Al: "Are you talking about a future, Edward?"

You: "It's kinda early, but I can't help and wonder if maybe …just maybe…"

There was a sudden knock at the door. You got up and answered the door. Destiny was standing there a light blue night shirt. The cool part was it matched her eyes, the other part is that…it was long enough to look like there was nothing underneath. She looked at Nina and smiled. She gathered the small girl up in her arms and carried her to another room with one bed beside a window, where you could see the moon even with the light snow fall. She took off Nina's shoes and socks and tucked her into the bed all without waking her. She reminded you of your mother when she tucked Al into bed at night. Dez quietly tip-toed into the hall.

Dez: "Al, would you keep an eye on Nina? She gets nightmares sometimes and she loves her 'little big brother'."

Al: "Sure thing."

Before Al shut the door Destiny whispered to him.

Dez: "There's a spare blanket. I know you don't need it, but it would make me feel better. Goodnight, Alphonse."

Al: "Goodnight, Destiny."

The door soundlessly closed. Destiny turned to you and smiled. You were on the verge of tears. There were few things that day that could have made this day any better. Yet everywhere you looked Destiny was making it better and better. She pulled you down the hall to the only room that was producing any light. In the corner was an open suitcase you avoided it with your eyes incase you came across something you didn't want…or needed to see. She pulled you beside her on the bed.

Dez: "Is something wrong? You look a little…off balanced."

You: "You remind me so much of our mom. It…just brings back memories. And today. Wow. Nothing really tops today. It was amazing."

Dez: *smile* "Good! Wouldn't want your birthday to be a bummer."

You: "Nothing will ever top it."

You were both smiling your brains out, until you noticed that there was only one bed.

You: "Where do I sleep?"

Dez: "With me of course."

You: "WHA?"

Dez: "Not that way. I've never been held before I want to see what it's like."

You: "I hold you all the time?"

Dez: "Have you ever woken up and be holding me at the same time. No. I thought not. Now boots, socks, and jacket off!"

You: "Yes sir."

You did what you were told and slid under the covers. She watched you the entire time like you might do something interesting, but she slid under the covers with you. You spooned her body with her head resting on your shoulder. The automail arm rested on her waist and the foot touched her bare skin, but she didn't freak out like thought might happen. In fact, she looked like the happiest puppy in the world. Now that you thought about it this was the first time she'd touched the arm portion of the automail.

You: "This isn't weird?"

Dez: "I don't care if your arm was green with scales and a giant claw to match. I couldn't feel more safe in anyone's arms."

Your arm on her waist tightened and you brought your face to her hair. It smelled of lilacs, a smell so strong that you thought it might take you over and keep her scent with you. Before long you heard a small noise coming from her lips. She was asleep and after watching for several minutes you fell with her.


	8. Sneaking Out

Your Pov

You waited outside of the military auditorium (I don't know what it's called) for Ed and Al. It had almost been a week since Ed's birthday and you were still in trouble with Roy. The morning after Ed's party Hughes had found you in the bed with Ed. (It rhymes) Naturally he gave the info to Roy. You were grounded for three weeks, but lucky for you Roy was in there with Ed, watching the test. You had snuck out of your room once the test began. You played with Nina by playing with chalk and occasionally using transmutation. It was only when you heard two large sighs behind you did you turn around to see the boys heads low and not taking notice of you. Your joy couldn't be contained.

You: "Edward!"

He looked up in time for you to wrap your body around him. You hadn't seen him in a week and this made everything look so much better. The smile on your face was unavoidable. He arms squeezed you hard against him before both of you pulled back to kiss each other. He gave a sad smile when you pulled back again.

You: "Ed, what's wrong?"

Ed: "I didn't even get through all the answers."

Al: "And I didn't understand half of the questions."

You: "Didn't you listen to me at all when I was helping you study?"

Their heads perked up.

You: "What their looking for is some who has the confidence to do what they say and then back it up with brains and ability. If you went at it head on and tried your best you will be ready for anything this test presents."

Ed started smiling and your sure that Al would have been too. You hugged them and wished them farewell and good luck. You would have stayed longer, but then that would risk a breach of Roy catching you outside the barracks. Roy was so uptight luckily he couldn't screw Ed in the exams because it took the Furher's approval and he doesn't judge on split decisions. The test didn't end until five that evening so your date with Ed was still going. All you had to do was hide somewhere an hour early so Roy couldn't find you.

You made it home to find that Roy hadn't been home yet. The first thing you did was make lunch for yourself and him. If anything Roy would be there soon for a lunch break. Of course he'd never notice the spit in his sandwich, but that would be your secret. Next you took a bath. Edward said he loved your shampoo so what could it hurt? You ran to the bathroom and tried an assortment of make-up and since you had never worn it before it took several tries before you could get it on right. When you were cleaning your face Roy came home.

Roy: "Dez?"

You: "I'm in the bathroom. Your sandwich is on the counter."

You came out and the clock read two o'clock. You wondered if you looked as riled up as you felt. Your hair was probably a bunch of knots and your face was red from washing the make-up from your face. To late to turn back now though, Roy was half way through his sandwich, but stopped mid bite to look at you. Something caught his eye.

Roy: "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

You: "I don't feel to different."

He put down his sandwich and came to your side. You were shaking a little when he stood in front of you. Your brother was definitely taller than you by all means. He normally didn't get to step on you, but you wanted the date so badly and the fear was eating you up. He put his hand to your head and pulled away quickly.

Roy: "You feel warm. Maybe I should call a doctor…"

You: "I'll have some soup and sleep all day okay. You don't have to baby me."

Roy: "Alright. I'll see if Al can come and baby-sit you."  
You: "Isn't he busy with exams?"

Roy: "He had to drop so no one could tell he was a spirit transfer."

So that was why Roy was late.. He had been telling Al not to go through with the exams. Roy knew which trials they would go through. Al would have gotten a physical examination. You sighed with relief at the thought that at least he didn't have to put up with the military crap.

You: "I'm going to bed okay?"

Roy: "Sure thing Dez."

You started up the stairs.

Roy: "Dez?"

You: "Yeah?"

Roy: "You know I love you right? That I appreciate what you do for me and how you put up with my crap. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rarely ever did he give speeches like that, but when he said things like that it meant that something reminded him of the good things in his life. Damn you felt guilty for spitting on his food.

You: "I know, but thanks for saying it Roy. I love you too, bro."

Roy: "Thanks, but I have to get going, it's the last part of the exams. I'll have someone bring Al over. Bye, Dez."

The door closed before you could say anything. That was the sign that the tender moment was over and time to keep moving forward. The outfit was going to be the hardest part since after Ed's party Roy had taken and hidden the dress. Of course you knew it was at the last place you'd dare to look, Havoc's house, but you wouldn't make it there and back without being seen. You'd leave when Al got there so nobody would notice your absence, until then you did your hair. It felt so weird being this girly. You remember so many times you made fun of the other girls in the military while they were getting ready for their dates, but now it was your turn to be the girl for once. You wanted to call Riza, but even if she was your friend she was still Roy's flunky. Soon there was a knock at the door.

You: "Hello?"

?: "It's Al."

You: "Be there in a sec."

You got to the door surprised to see only Al. You expected some one to come with him to see if you answered the door. You scanned the street for a car, but they had already gone. You let him in, but it seemed odd all the same.

You: "Al, why isn't Nina with you?"

A stupid question, but if Al was bugged you wouldn't let Roy know anything.

Al: "Her father picked her up and took her home for lunch. Roy said you were sick, but you look fine."

You: "Al, are you bugged?"

Al: "Huh?"

You: "Do you have a communication device on your person?"

Al: "No. Why?"

You: "Roy is being oddly lenient. I thought he must've bugged you. I must have looked horrible for him to think I wouldn't leave."

You looked at Al.

You: "Can you hold down the fort while I go out?"

Al: "But you shouldn't go out if your sick."

You: "But I'm not sick. I faked it. I have to go get a new dress for the date tonight. I'll be back as soon as I can."

You ran down the block rather than take your motorcycle. Paranoia made you think that some one could still know what you were doing and everyone noticed your bike. At the small shop where you had bought the first dress you had seen several other beautiful ones so it was the first store you went for. You flung yourself at the open door before anyone noticed you.

Owner: "Hello again miss. How can I help you today?"

You: "*pant* I need a dress for *pant* a first date. *pant*"

Owner: "You're a bit young don't you think?"

You: "Its more of a celebratory dinner."

Owner: "A dinner? How nice. Anything else?"

You: "Dancing and a romantic walk."

Owner: "Aww! How sweet! I'll find my best dresses. Wait right here!"

He ran into a back room that said "staff only" on the door. You thought about the dresses for the first time. You didn't want another black one. Been there, done that. Pink…you had a military reputation to up hold so, not happening. Edward liked colors that either brought out or matched your eyes. Like blue, white, purple, maybe a tan color, and gray. Nah, gray seems too dull.

Owner: "do you like anything in particular?"

You: "Nothing by the ankles. When I'm dancing I can't tell what my legs are doing otherwise."

Owner: "If you stay focused on his face you won't have to worry about your feet."

You: "Better safe then sorry."

He chuckled and you returned to your thoughts. You probably wouldn't notice if you meet his eyes during the dance. Back to the dress. Frills weren't really your thing. Wraps or layers maybe. Any sleeves worked, but you preferred none. You liked feeling Edward's skin when he held you. FOCUS! Headpiece? Nah, it would ruin your curls. You had nice Mary-Janes so the shoes were set. Your make-up was lined up at home, and all you needed was the dress. A shifting of clothes could be heard from the other side of the room which indicated the owner had come through another door since you were the only two here. It seemed impossible with how big the front windows were. He came out through on of the open dressing room doors.

Owner: "This one has the dresses you asked for. Take your time and make a good decision. Is there anything else?"

You: "No this is fine."

You opened and closed the door behind you. The room like a prom closet had thrown up in it. You immediately put out colors you didn't want, but that was barely any of the dresses. Only two dresses had frills and you put those out of the pile. Then you started trying on dresses.

Al's Pov

She was back within forty minutes and locked herself in her room the moment she returned. No one had shown up, but you watched and listened carefully anyway. Now that she was back you allowed yourself to relax and sat quietly on the couch in the living room. After a while she came down all prettied up and much more calm. She smiled and sat beside you.

Destiny: "Thanks for covering for me."

You: "No problem. I'll just find Ed and tell him you aren't really sick. He'll be happy to know the date is still on. You look really nice by the way."

Destiny: "Thanks again you've been such a dear. I have to hide out at the Hughes house. I don't know how to repay you."

You: "Destiny, ever since you meet Ed he's been different, easier. When mom died and we tried to bring her back, he lost a part of himself and with you here it brought it back. I think it's love."

Destiny: "He loves you too, Al. Never forget that."

You: "How can I? All he thinks about is making us normal again. You are pretty much the only exception to that thought and for that I thank you."

She kissed the top of your helmet where your forehead would have been and returned upstairs. If you could have Blushed you would have red.


	9. The Date

Edward's Pov

You had passed the final part of the exams. Without using an alchemy circle you had transmutated the crumbling tower that was going to crush another alchemist into a large wreath of flowers. All it had taken was a clap of your hands. Everyone was impressed, not only be your reflexes, but your ability to transmutate without using a circle. You were the youngest state alchemist on record. The only alchemist younger than you was Destiny, but the purposefully had no record of her forced position. Al was at Dez's because she was sick, so you called the house once everything was wrapped up for the day. You were calling from a small bookstore close to Tucker's house. As you waited for someone to pick up you contemplated just jumping in the back window to check in on her.

Al: "Hello?"

You: "Al it's me, Ed."

Al: "Oh! Brother it's you. I was about to come find you."

You: "That's great, Al. How's Dez?"

Al: "She's coming down one second."

There was a silence then some hushed voices talking in the background. You were straining to hear; when Destiny spoke you jumped into the air.

Dez: "Hey, hun. How did you do?"

Ed: "I'm the newest and youngest state alchemist on record."

Dez: "That's great…I think. Well anyway since we're here I want to know when you're picking me up."

You: "Huh?"

Dez: "for our date."

You: "Roy said you were sick."

Dez: " I tricked him into thinking I was sick; completely on accident, but it works for me."

You: "Little sneak."

Dez: "I'll be at Hughes house. See you there."

The line went dead and a sudden new high came over you. The date was still a go, but you had no plans made. You looked over to the worker at the front desk.

You: "Do you know any good restaurants in town?"

FF 3 Hours Later (7:00 p.m.)

Destiny's Pov

You paced for hours constantly talking to Gracia, who sat and listened to your worries while she took care of Elysia. When the door opened you froze automatically. When it turned out to be Hughes you turned on him.

You: "Don't scare me like that. I ought to…"

Hughes: "But you won't. Besides it's my house if you don't like it then get out."

You: "Sorry. I'm nervous."

Hughes: "I would too in that dress."

Gracia: "HUGHES!"

Hughes: "What? You don't think he'll try for the straps."

Your mortified expression turned into a mad blush, but you managed a smile. That was Hughes' way of say you look sexy without making it awkward and there would be no trouble with Gracia.

Gracia: "Upstairs. Now! Destiny could you hold Elysia for a moment?"

You: "Sure."

She went behind the couch, grabbed Hughes' ear, and dragged him up the stairs. Once they were out of sight you looked down at Elysia. She was smiling up at you and you naturally smiled back. For that she giggled. How she could be related to Hughes, you'll never know.

You: "Your dad is pretty funny, but I really don't need his antics right now."

She gave you a bewildered look as if to reply.

You: "Don't worry you have a great daddy. He even takes care of me and Roy. He's a good man no matter what. Even when your older and he seems over-bearing it's just because he loves you. Okay?"

You tapped her nose at the end of your speech and she went into a giggle fit, which you accompanied. You didn't even notice Edward come in until he breathed into your ear:

Edward: "Between the two of you I want to say your cuter, but nothing beats babies."

You turned around to give a sassy come back, but his lips caught you. You shifted Elysia to one arm so you could hold Edward's face with your free hand. He leaned his face into your hand, but you made sure the kiss never broke. You only stopped when Gracia came down the stairs and took in a quick breath.

Gracia: "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't hear you come in. Here. Let me take Elysia so you can be on your way."

She came and took Elysia to start back up the stairs.

Gracia: "Have fun you two!"

You and Edward were finally alone, thank the stars. Edward was really excited for the date. Though he didn't say it aloud it was pretty easy to figure out when he wouldn't stop bouncing around.

Edward: "So I found this really great place and there is an outdoor dance just a couple blocks away. Are you cold? Here."

He had still worn his leather jacket, but underneath was a blue dress shirt with long sleeves. The only other difference was that you could that he didn't have on his gloves. You slipped on the jacket the second, but at the same time you wrapped your arm around his waist. He didn't speak, but he smiled and returned the gesture. All the jumpy energy was replaced with a calmness and comfort you could only achieve at certain times with Edward. When Edward was there it made the buzzing of you mind and life slow and become enjoyable; it just made the world seem more clear and brighter.

Without warning Edward veered onto a small patio that was an exterior to a restaurant. There was a boy at the usher's podium, watching the waitresses go in and out looking somewhat bored until he saw your approach and he put on an ignorant smile. It looked wrong on his face, Edward was the only one who could pull it off.

Usher: "Hello. My name is Brandon. What's yours?"

You knew he was talking to you, but you said nothing. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Edward cut him off.

Ed: "She's with me. I made reservations under the last name Elric."

Brandon looked put out, but looked at a book on top of the podium and pulled out twin menus. He was silent as he led you to a small table hidden behind the booths. He set you down the menus and left without another word. Brandon-on estimate- was 3 to 4 years older than you. It bothered you that he liked you, but from the way he looked at the waitresses it looked like he liked anything with legs and no balls. So it didn't bother you for long.

Ed: "So what are you having?"

You leaned in to read the menu he'd picked up. You scanned the list and decided to get the (Honestly you pick I'm just saying what I'm in the mood for this week) shrimp scampi. You looked at Ed and thought how upset he'd be if you got the 'shrimp'. But you liked shrimp (if you don't just roll with me here). Again it would set Edward off, or at least make him pout. You liked his pouting face, it reminded you of how great his kiss was.

You: "Can I get shrimp scampi?"

Edward: *laugh* "Sure."

You: "What's so funny?"

Edward: "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

You watched him suspiciously for moments until he looked calm again. You looked over the menu again, but midway a waiter appeared beside the table. He was tall and had a wild personality. Just the aura of him screamed ten-year-old. Just like the last guy he watched you. It was like they were blind to Edward.

Waiter: "Hello my name is Rex. And how may I be of service?"

The way he said it made you feel the need to take a bath and scrub his voice from your ears. He watched you intently. Again you said nothing to him, but Edward didn't beat him to the punch this time.

Rex: "What's the matter you too pretty to talk to?"

You: "Only to you ass-face."

He was one hundred percent shocked and you let him see the plain rage on your face. Let him figure out you're bitchy. Until he did you were willing to provide punishments and humiliation. Edward was trying so hard not to choke on the drink he'd been sipping on.

Rex: "But your speaking now."

You: "Only until you realize its to get you out of my face, you pig."

Rex: "And if I don't."

You: "We work with the military. What in hell makes you think I won't file sexual harassment charges, which includes jail time for you, the closing of the restaurant, and a fuck load of paperwork?"

Rex: "No need to be rash! What would you like to eat though? Seriously!"

You: "Shrimp scampi with rice and butter."

Edward: "The same with a baked potato, please."

Rex: "Sure thing."

He was gone as fast as he'd appeared. You hadn't meant to be harsh, just to make him think twice about flirting. It was about time the guys took a hint. You were taken and you weren't patient about it. You glanced at Edward only to meet his eyes boring into your head.

You: "What?"

Ed: "Your so cruel."

You: "How so?"

Ed: "You tortured him. I would have simply kill him."

You: "Come again?"

Ed: "First you denied him, then you insulted and humiliated him. And to add to it you threatened him and his career, not to mention his credibility. You're a cruel and cold-hearted person and your all mine."

You: "You sound possessive. Should I be worried?"

Ed: "No, just know you're loved."

You: "Aww. I love you, too."

You both exchanged a tender kiss. Edward started talking about his day at the exams, but when he hit the real topic of choice you knew because his face warped into one of massive thought.

Ed: "I think I understand what you mean now: that I had to understand before it can be taught. The gate gave me this ability didn't it."

You: "In a way, yes, but the gate didn't give the ability, simply the knowledge."

Ed: "I remember a lot of what the gate showed me, but it also left out something. Something important."

Waitress: "Your shrimp scampi."

Rex was no longer available so a waitress had taken his place. Edward's thoughts still hovered so to save the date you changed the subject.

You: "Now what was so funny when I wanted to order shrimp scampi."

Edward covered his mouth and his cheeks went all puffy. As he used them trying to contain the laughter that was beginning to spill out. You felt your frustration rise to meet whatever he thought funny.

You: "What?"

Ed: "Well? What does it sound like if you think dirty?"

You: "Pimp trampy?"

Ed: "I was thinking Shrimp Skimpy."

You dwelled on that. Ed was clearly the shrimp…or maybe it was you - you were the same height after all. And skimpy…bad thoughts. Well not bad per say, just dirty.

You: "Do you always think like that?"

Ed: "No not all the time. I just hoped you were thinking relatively the same thing rather than making fun of me."

You: "Edward, I will tease you and embarrass you. Expect it. But I will never ever make fun of you. Just so you know I expect the same treatment from you. I'm a tease, not a heartbreaker."

Ed: *sly smile* "Nice to know."

Because it was getting late you both ate quickly and hurried down the block to find a large open patio behind a dancing hall. It was wrapped in lights, surrounded by small trees, and filled with the sway of the music. Nobody noticed your arrival ad you blended in with the crowd. Ed swept you around the dance floor over and over again. You had wondered if the dancing would affect Ed's automail leg, but it had absolutely no effect. He seemed so in the dance and with you at the same time, you were almost certain he had taken dance lessons sometime in his youth. You stopped only twice in your hour there for drink and a catch of breath. When you were done you entered just as easily as you left. To get off the main street you wandered off onto a smaller road that lead down strings of houses. As you walked you felt a strange euphoric feeling over took you.

You: "So did you ever have dance lessons?"

Ed: "No, but Al did. I asked for lessons before I came."

You: "Your truly a natural. I don't think I've danced so much in a long time. My legs aren't going to work tomorrow. All the better for Roy to yell at me."

Ed: "Do you want to skip the walk?"

You: "Not even! There is somewhere I want to take you."

You pulled Ed back to the main street to summon a taxi, but surprise there was one resting on the curb. You opened the door and slid in, Ed following you without question. The driver looked back to see who was there and then asked:

Driver: "Where to?"

You: "The Kiss-Cross Roads."

Driver: "You two going to the point?"

You: "Please that's for amateurs. We're going for a walk. This is a real date."

Driver: "Okay."

He silently drove off the curb and down the street to the outskirts of town. Buildings of all shapes and sizes began to fade into trees. The colors and lights of the city vanished behind as the grass and trees took their place in the scene. You could feel the excitement and anxiety radiating off of Edward. Most likely because he didn't know where you were taking him. The driver stopped at a crossroads. One lead to a hill and the other lead to a large field. The hill was the town's 'make-out point', but it had instead been called the Kiss-Cross Roads because people had wanted a more catchy name, and the other road lead to an open field. You paid the man and the pair of you clambered out of the black cab. You watched him drive away before turning to Edward.

You: "So there are three ways we can go. The Point, the fields, or the caverns."

Ed: "What's the Point?"

You: "Where everyone goes to make-out."

Ed: *blush* "Oh! Well, I wanted something less…public."

You: *smile* "Caverns it is then!"

You took his hand and led him away from the road that ran through hills and towards the open fields. The moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, making your path clear and easy to travel. You and Edward spoke very little during the trip, but you could almost absorb the happiness and joy that required no words from either of you. Just as you brushed the edge of the field you made a sharp right and continued out to a large plateau, right beneath it were the cliffs so you had to walk around to get there. Upon arrival you noticed that the moonlight was bright enough to show all the way to the back of the cave. Inside was fresh wood you had collected earlier that day. You were going to start the fire, but Ed beat you to it by clapping his hands together and placing them to the ground. The wood burst into flames and light filled the small cave. The only other thing in the cave was a woolen blanket which you had left with the wood. You brought it over to where you and Ed had decided to rest and layed it out on both your laps. You sat side by side looking out of the cave at the rolling hills, the tree line in the distance, and the stars shining bright.

Ed: "I wish every night could be like tonight."

You: "Once Roy finds me its not going to be this way for a really long time."

Ed: "Than I plan to enjoy it while I can."

He moved himself from your side and placed himself behind you so you sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around your stomach. He pulled you as close as physically possible. You put your arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder to be close to his face. He leaned his face in too, so his cheek was on your forehead. You don't know how long you were like this, you didn't have time for what you had together. When you felt your side hit the Earth beneath you, you looked up to find the cause of your fall was Edward going to sleep. And even when you expected him to wake and you looked up at him to remark his inability to sit up straight it turned out that he was still asleep. You smiled to yourself. Sleep was at your doorstep as well. You pulled the blanket over you before allowing yourself to fall into a deep slumber.


	10. Big Brothers

Your Pov

You woke up in your room at home. Edward was no where to be seen. You quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs to demand that Roy tell you what he did with Ed. But no one was there. The entire room was empty. However there was a note on the table, two actually. The first was from Ed; it read:

Dear Dez,

I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I took you home and I was careful not to wake you. I meet Roy head on, but we wants to talk with both of us. I'm warning you he's acting a little weird. He didn't even attempt to maim me last night, but he wanted my ass out the door as soon as possible. I'll see you sometime today, I hope it's soon.

Love,

Edward

P.S-I still enjoyed last night. And I will never forget it.

You smiled. It was good that Ed enjoyed last night, you had as well. As you skimmed the note again you realized you had to meet up Roy today and face him with Ed in the room. To add on he was acting weird too. What happened to the good old days where he had an escort come down drag you to his office so the two of you could have a cuss feast, until someone got their feelings hurt and then it was a make-up session? Why wasn't it just so simple any more?

You picked up the second note…from Roy. It read:

Dez when you get up come see me in my office, there is a lot I want to speak to you about.

See you soon,

Roy

That was one of the longest notes you thought he had ever written. You shrugged it off and got ready. You showered, got dressed, and did all the other small things to get ready for a day in hell. You grabbed one of the strudel in the pantry before running outside to jump on your bike. You decided to hurry so you can say that when you were done you would head over to the Tucker house and do your work over there. You were at HQ within five minutes and as you walked to Roy's office you received the most odd of stares from the other officers in the city at the moment. You ignored them and walked into Roy's office without knocking. You were prepared for anything, but what was in the room before you. Roy was trying to attack Edward who had fallen behind the couch and was being protected by Breda and Fury who stood on the couch in a defensive position. Roy was being held back by Riza and Havoc. Al was nowhere to be seen. Roy was going crazy trying to reach Ed, it was scaring seeing your brother outside of that cool and collected behavior your brother normally used as a facade. The stupidity levels were too high. To make them stop you slammed the door, which resulted in a chain reaction of screams. They finally looked your way after noise died and followed up with silence. Ed and Roy both made a step toward you before stopping to glare at each other. You sigh, ignoring their child-like behavior, and pull one the secretary chairs out. You face everyone with your arms crossed and your jaw set and ready for the first indictment that came your way. It was enraging having to feel like the father having to scold children for fighting.

You: "Are you done?"

They all seemed to disperse slowly back into whatever they were doing before the chaos had broken loose. Breda, Fury, and Havoc returned to their desks pretending to be busy with paperwork. Roy went to sit at his desk and count to one hundred as Riza stood behind him seeing as you had taken her chair. Ed cautiously clambered back over the couch and took a seat, glancing at either you or Roy. Roy reached about 40 before he spoke again.

Roy: "Sorry about that."

Roy was apologizing. Oh fuck what happened before you got here?

Roy: "Destiny…"

He called you by your real name. The shit is about to hit the fan and cleaning was going to be a pain.

Roy: "Edward told me about last night and that time at Hughes house. I've heard his side of the story and I know yours. I've already come to a conclusion, on his part, but I still want to hear yours…Do you love him, Dez?"

Your head which had been angling towards the floor now shot up to look your brother square in the eye. He was dead serious, even his eyes held a sort of sorrow, like he thought he was going to lose you. He was waiting at the edge of his seat for your answer. Just like everyone else in the room and you could tell because no one else was breathing. You looked at Edward and took the thought to a deep and meaningful consideration. 'Do I love him? I've said it enough times, but do I mean it to the fullest possible meaning?' you wondered.

You remember when you first meet him on the train. you remembered how he and Al were stared at for being different, but also how kind they were. Edward was certainly different, flirtatious for sure, but nothing like Rex. Looking up you could see Edward trying to hide the anxious look as he watched you. Edward should have known better, but it was still cute for him to worry. Before anyone in the room could have a seizure.

You: "Yes. I do love him."

Roy: "How much?'

Ed: "She already said yes. She doesn't need to-"

Roy: "Shut it, Fullmetal. I want to see if she loves you as much as you claim to love her."

Ed went silent again, but both he and Roy's gazes returned to you. You looked at Ed again looking into his eyes for the answer to Roy's question. As corny as it sounded it was simply so easy and it felt so right.

You: "I love him with all of my heart."

Ed was smiling so hard you almost thought it was frozen there. Your brother gave off a big sigh, bringing the attention back to him.

Roy: "It's clear to me that you love him and he loves you so I will allow you to date, if I make the rules, which means no sex until you're sixteen."

Ed: "That was where I said he was dreaming."

Roy shot him a glance that would have made things explode without alchemy. It was so odd that Roy was giving in, but he was giving you that answer too.

Roy: "As much as I don't approve, I've noticed the change in you, Dez. You're not as concealed as you once were, and I can only find myself to blame. Because it has brought out your better qualities I will allow it for now."

You were stunned. Happy as hell, but shocked. Ed got up and hugged you. You hugged back, but from over his shoulder you noticed Roy's face drop. So you released Ed only to grab Roy into an awkward hug (like ones where brothers want to, but they don't want to be girly). Even though he wouldn't hug you back you knew he felt better. When you rejoined Ed, Roy quickly said:

Roy: "Out!"

Before you could ask why, Ed grabbed your waist and pulled you out of the room. You only heard the door close behind you before Edward's lips found yours. It was light and quick, but it was enough for you to feel how much he had wanted to do that.

Ed: "I couldn't say it with Roy in there, but I love you too."

You both smiled at each other and walked hand-in-hand down the hall, the next day you wouldn't have been surprised if some people had said you were skipping. But an announced Roy slammed the door open, looked your way and called out.

Roy: "Dez. There's been another murder downtown. I need you to check it out. Take Fullmetal with you."

You: "On it."

For the last few weeks there had been several murders of women and on most of the cases you were sent to check for any alchemic changes in the environment. You dragged him downstairs to your bike. You jumped on , but waited for Ed to get on, which he did carefully because of his insecurity of the bike. You tossed him your helmet and waited for him to get on.

You: "Just get on it won't bite."

He eventually got on and he was fine, except that he was clinging to you before you had even started the bike. You giggled a little and roared down the street. The second you took off Edward's clinging became a death grip. Though he couldn't see you, you gave another smile. Block after block Edward's grip never changed until you parked you bike directly across from the crime scene. Then he practically slid off the side of the bike in a jelly pile. You dismounted gracefully from years of practice. You helped him up and held his arm getting used to his legs again.

You: "First motorcycle ride?"

Ed: "How could you tell?"

You both exchanged a light laugh. You stopped when you noticed two officers walking towards you. One was about forty or so very lean with dark hair and a beard, he face was grim. His eyes were the kind of ice blue that almost became a gray color. The other was a young man about sixteen or so with light brown hair and a freckled, easy going face. He had brown eyes which now seemed haunted. If this murder was as bad as the last, you would give the boy props if he hadn't lost his lunch yet. You hadn't seen one of these murders where you didn't lose your lunch. You were quiet and straightened up. Edward noticed your reaction and did his best to do the same.

Officer 1: "Are you Destiny Mustang?"

You: "Yeah."

Officer 1: "I'm Lieutenant Frenz at your service."

He held out his hand. This was the macho shit you had to deal with. You took it once and gave it a single firm shake. Guys, when you work on the force, try to test your strength and guts on the simplest things. But you being on the job and all, ignored the BS Frenz was aiming at you.

You: "I'm ready to look at the body now, but my friend here is still a little weak-kneed from the ride. Could your fellow officer stay with him until he regains his balance."

Officer 2: "The name is Sergeant Harlow. James Harlow."

You: "Will you stay here with him Sergeant?"

Officer 2: "With pleasure."

He took Ed's arm and started walking up and down the block attempting to regain some feeling in Edward's rubbery legs. You and Frenz walked across the street where they had hid the body from public view behind a tarp. Luckily the weather was bad and the dark tarp didn't heat up the bodies, but the light rain was spreading the blood throughout the sidewalk. And also every scene you went to reminded you of the death of your parents, the people in Ishbal, and the time you and Roy nearly committed suicide. Though your parents had died of natural causes it had made you mad, so when someone is murdered...let's just say there's a reason you couldn't do normal police work.

You slipped in past the tarp cautiously. The smell of rotting and damp flesh was suffocating. They were overwhelming and made you sick immediately, but you swallowed back the bile and trudged on. Looking at the body you now understood why everyone else looked so grim. The body was female, at one point, and just like all the others she had been slaughtered mercilessly like lambs. The killer cut designs into her cheeks and throat like a canvas painted in blood. Her heart had been ripped out after he had used a bone saw to break the breast plate. The heart itself was torn to pieces, ripped apart by bare hands. Her hips and lower organs were an unrecognizable bloody hole. You felt yourself go numb before you actually knew it. You forced your mind to forget that it had at one point been a human being otherwise you break down and nothing gets done. With a sigh you knelt down in the least bloodiest area around the victim. You clapped your hands together and spread them wide as your hands hovered over the body. Searching for any abnormal chemical change in the body or stone around it. The technique was found during military research in the deaths of several officers. You needed perfect control or otherwise it would contaminate the area with your own alchemic abilities. Not many people in the military had that much patience to learn that kind of control.

Nothing. The killer was no alchemist and in some ways that was comforting. And in others...not so much. Alchemists are harder to catch and are generally messier in serial killings, but the idea that a man could do this with so much skill and without much effort was even more frightening. The other scenes had no alchemic changes either, indicating it was the same man and he was working alone. Even though you mind was avoiding it, it disturbed you that men and women would kill each other so easily.

Frenz: "Well?"

You: "Nothing. I sense no changes in her or the environment. Your killer is no alchemist."

Frenz: "So I've been told, but I don't believe it. No one has ever done something like this before."

You: "From what I can tell he tortured her. Let her bleed and then killed her before he started to play with her insides. Whoever he is this guy is sick."

He nods his head and calmly walks out. Your head was waking up from the numbness that you had embraced it with. You quickly covered your mouth and nose before the smell of rot could return to your senses. You ran out to a small door where several officers were waiting for their comrades to return from puking their guts. You ran in to join them. Luckily you didn't eat much and it was quick. You didn't mind the blood or guts (don't forget you were in war), but the idea that someone had been playing in it freaked you out. You wiped your mouth and went back outside to learn how to breathe again. It was right then that Edward found you.

Ed: "Why Dez are you-"

He stopped when he saw how hard you were panting. He quickly slid in beside you and wrapped an arm around you to keep you near him. He was probably worrying so you took the time to tell him not to.

You: "Don't worry. It will pass. But after seeing it I can't help but think-"

Ed: "I know Dez. But just so you know I'll be by your side until it passes."

You were calmed down enough that you curled yourself into the rest of his arms where you sat contently until the images and sickness in your stomach went away. Behind you the sniggering from the officers could be heard, but you weren't even made at them. Sometimes laughing at other things kept away the anxiety provided by the current situation. That was what made a difference right now, you were secure and they weren't. It was that reason they didn't end up with your foot up their butt. You shifted against Edward's chest and looked at Edward.

You: "I'm fine now."

Edward: "Good."

Smiling you pulled apart, but continued holding hands. You and Edward began walking towards the bike. but before you could even cross the street a voice rang out.

James: "Hey Ed I thought you said you could stomach it better than I could. What's the matter? Afraid?"

You: "You...made...a bet?!"

Edward: "Yeah, don't worry though. It's not worth proving myself. *to James* Screw you man. If you think this is funny your sick."

You: "Edward it's not proving yourself that angers me. Someone died, not even that, but they had their lives ripped away. Nothing can justify that. Now you and some officer are trying to see who is more of a man by-"

You were cut off when you heard a child screaming. He ran down the alley calling for his mother. He went directly for the tarp, but the officers were so awestruck that they didn't know how to react. You turned down the alley entrance to yell.

You: "GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM SEE!"

But you were too late. The child, though being held back by one of the other female officers at the scene, got a hold on the tarp and peeled it away. The bloody remains were a blur as picked up the child and led him to the street where there was car waiting with his aunt. All the while he was kicking and screaming in your arms.

Boy: "MY MOTHER! NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

You placed him in the car and watched his aunt wrap her arms around him, holding him as the tears and sobs wracked their bodies. The aunt looked up at you and grimaced while in pain.

Aunt: "You will find him right?"

You: "Yes."

Aunt: "What will you do?"

You: "Are you asking me or the police?"

Aunt: "...You."

You: "He's a dead man walking."

She nodded and told the driver to continue. You turned around to see an unconscious Edward being loaded into the back of a car and heart jumped into your throat. Adrenaline took over and before another officer could slip in next to Edward you took the spot and told the driver to go to Tucker's. Holding Edward's head in your lap you felt no sense of ease take over. The officer in the driver seat saw your face and took the time to explain.

Officer: "He only fainted at the sight of the body. He will be fine."

You: "Thank you."

He nodded and his eyes returned to the road. You felt so bad because you had been lecturing him, but you decided you wouldn't continue it and let him get away with it. He had already paid for it. So many things were going wrong, but it was probably to balance out the one good thing that had happened that morning. Damnit all!


	11. Opening The Gate

Ed's Pov

Another vision of mom flickered through your mind like a constant or reminder. You had been so careless about that women's life and now you were paying for it. That boy reminded you of the accident and how badly you had wanted your mother back. You had actually risked your life as well as Alphonse's. But this last dream was so real it scared you out of your sleep and your eyes opened immediately. You recognized you were in your room in Tucker's house. It was confirmed when you heard Tucker speak to you from a chair beside your bed.

Shou: "You were out for a while Edward. We were beginning to worry."

You: "Where's Destiny? I left her at the crime scene..."

Shou: "She right there with you Edward. Can't you feel the pressure?"

There she was laying across your chest, cuddling it actually. Your automail arm was laying across her side like an unconscious movement that indicated she was yours. She was sleeping peacefully and, you noted, she was wearing a light tank top with soft sweats from under the sheets, which were pulled down to your mid-torso. How could you tell? You were only in your boxers. You shifted lightly and she adjusted with you, but she put herself closer to your neck and smiled before drifting back to sleep.

You: "How long has she been here?"

Shou: "She's been with you since she blacked-out, but she got in the bed with you when you started crying out in your dreams. I must say her presence calmed you greatly."

You looked down and petted her head softly.

You: "What did I say?"

Shou: "Your mother mostly and how sorry you were."

You could hear Alphonse and Nina playing in the other room. You had to have mentioned something about Al in your sleep and now you felt guilty for it. You looked back to Destiny. Roy had told her everything and you hadn't talked with her much about your life and you felt bad about it. You held her so close and so dear, but there were things even you hadn't heard from her either, so maybe if you started it would make the two of you able to no longer have secrets. If she had heard you would ask and explain later when she was awake. without warning the door opened and in came a tall general in military uniform. He was bald, tall, tan, and in need of a shave to escape a ridiculous mustache.

Man: "I'm Brigadier General Bask Grande and I'm here to remove the household of the Elric Brothers."

You: "You and what army?"

Grande: "I will remove you by force if necessary. You were invited here for housing and training for the exams and now that you have passed you no longer have a reason to stay here."

You: "Well what if Shou wants us here?"

Grande: "He needs to get ready for his annual exam and its better if there are less brats to bother him."

Something flew past your face and hit Grande in his face. When you took a double take you realized it was a pillow.

Destiny: "Go away, Grande. Nobody wants to wake up to your ugly mug."

Grande was certainly surprised and leaned closer to see who it was because Destiny had hidden herself behind your body. When he pulled back he was smiling evilly.

Grande: "Mustang, sleeping with boys. That's a first."

Destiny: "You made it look like so much fun that I had to try it."

Grande lost a lot of his momentum with that one, but he didn't lose his cool.

Grande: "Same goes for you, Mustang. Get out."

Destiny: "No. Not with you here. It might go to your cue ball head and give you the idea that you won."

Grande: "You may not have sign the papers saying I own your ass, but that burn was issued for a reason and-"

There was a loud click from behind you. And everyone went silent.

Destiny: "I said go outside, Grande. That didn't mean complain about the fact that you weren't the one who branded me. Leave!"

Grande's eyes were wide for a moment before grunting and leaving the room. Tucker looked caught in the crossfire and quite frankly you probably looked the same way. Destiny shifted and got up, bringing the gun she had propped up behind you into her lap.

Destiny: "How are you feeling Edward?"

You: "Better."

Destiny: "Good because it looks like your moving out."

She got up and stretched before she shoved the gun down the front of her sweats being purposely obscene. She went for the door, but before she completely left she smiled back at you.

Destiny: "Go ahead and get dressed Ed. I'll find a place for you and Al to stay. Goodbye, Shou."

Shou: "Goodbye, Destiny."

And with that she shut the door leaving you and Shou alone. For a moment there was a silence, not awkward, just calculating. But it was you who broke the silence.

You: "What's so big about your research that we need to be kicked out by a big wig?"

Shou: "Well Ed, let's just say that some of my methods are considered reprehensible by some people. So rather than let you see it the military wants you to know less."

What could be so horrid about the research? Tucker left so quietly you only realized he was gone when you softly heard the door shut. With a moment to yourself you grabbed your clothes and started o get dressed. The entire time you thought through your stay at the Tucker mansion. Shou worked in the basement in a rather secretive manner and his research was inaccessible through Tucker or the library without military supervision. Also, the letters Nina tried to send her mother were burned into ashes the next morning. There were a lot of strange things were happening here, and later tonight you were coming back to find out what they were.

Destiny's Pov

Your poor bike had been left on the street, and later taken back to the barracks, but that meant you had to wait for Havoc to come pick you up in a car. Ed was quiet the entire ride and you noticed. You were pretty quiet yourself until Havoc asked what had gone down between you and Grande. Then you got really excited and went into detail about how you had won the battle of wits. It made Havoc laugh and Al blushed, but Edward had absolutely no reaction. We stopped at the Western barracks, not far from your housing district.

Havoc: "Your room is in building B, second floor, number 114. (All numbers and letters were made up. I had no real clue). Dez, Roy wants to talk to you so you will be staying with me."

Ed and Al climbed out of the car, but no once you saw Ed's face you knew what you had to do. So when Ed tried to grab his suitcase your hand covered his and you pulled him back towards the car. He was shocked, but when your lips meet he feel into it. You pulled away, sober.

You: "Don't do anything stupid, Edward. I can't lose you."

You closed the door and Havoc drove onward, leaving Edward and Alphonse dazed on the sidewalk. Something was going to go wrong, Edward's face said it all.

Havoc: "What was that?"

You: "Something is wrong."

Havoc: "Any clue what it is?"

You: "No."

That was the end of the conversation between you ended. You entered Roy's office, and he stood up because of the distraught look on your face, but you raised your hand, telling him to sit down. You took your sweet time getting to the couch and sitting down. You stared at the wall for a minute before sighing and turning back to Roy.

You: "What's up?"

Roy: "Are you okay?"

You: "Been better, now what's up?"

Roy: "I hear you got kicked out by Grande."

You: "Yeah, the asshole."

Roy: "Well because Tucker's Exams are days away I consented that you can go back to pick up Nina and keep her with us for a few days while he finishes his assessment."

You: "Alright. When do you want me to go get her?"

Roy: "In an hour or so."

You: "Alright."

Again you became silent even as you walked to your barracks. Once you were home you paced throughout the house trying to think of possible thoughts plaguing Edward's mind. After you got him to Shou's he started muttering and thrashing in his sleep. From what he had cried out you knew he was talking about his mother. You and Ed hadn't talked about it, but you were waiting for him to be ready. You knew that something had gone wrong in a human transmutation involving his mother was what had caused him to be so out of sorts. But for some reason it tied with Tucker too. There were some times during the Ishbal war where you had similar anxious feelings. Al had seemed as normal as ever and was probably unburdened by Edward's thoughts. You also considered was Shou's state of mind. Had Edward thought he might snap and strike his daughter? He and Nina were going to lose everything if he didn't pass the assessment, and he stressed so much that it could actually be possible. You went down to the garage and found your bike in its normal place. You took off for Tucker's as the clouds came in, ready for a storm.

Everything seemed somewhat normal until you reached Tucker's house. The guards out front were laying down in the grass groaning. You immediately entered the house, but before you could begin your search you heard muffled voices coming from the basement. You raced down only to see Ed, Al, and Shou talking, his new talking Chimera sitting nearby. The room was covered with pages of notes, transmutation circles, and many test subjects and chemicals. But when you took your time to study the surroundings, you quickly took to the chimera. That was all it took for you to figure out how wrong things were. Without having to know your body reacted in spasms you felt it change. The symbol that had been burned into your belly burned yet again into a new form you couldn't recognize. You were changing, only it was slower than the last time, but now you could see the chimera for what it really was.

You could see Nina and Alexander, separate souls in a single body and they were in so much pain. You could hear their silent cries from inside their vessel.

You: "Shou, what did you do?"

The others hadn't noticed you before now, and now you were the center of attention.

Shou: "Ah, Destiny, your here! What do you think of my chimera?"

You: "You combined Nina and Alexander by using human alchemy. You bastard!"

The tears that slid down your face hurt, and the lump in your throat was no different. Nina/Alexander came over to you looking at you pleadingly.

Chimera: "Big Sister...why are you...crying. Please...don't cry."

You came so much closer to hysteria when you heard her speak. Their voices in so much pain drove you mad. You collapsed from the sobs that wracked your body. As your mind screamed in anguish, Nina/Alexander tried to comfort you by gently rubbing against you and that was when Edward became angry.

Edward: "I was right. For your talking chimera's you used humans. That was what happened to your wife wasn't it?"

Shou: "She was too old I need to use something younger. Edward you should understand."

Edward: "Understand? Understand! You used your own daughter! Change them back!"

Shou: "I can't I split them so carefully that even the slightest mistake could kill them both. But don't worry Edward you should understand why I did it. We have both dabbled in alchemy's taboo of human alchemy. It cost you a lot and you knew it might, but that's why you did it. To see if you could do it and test your limits simply because you could."

Edward: "No!"

You jumped when Edward threw Shou against the wall and began to scream at him. Somewhere in the chaos you were able to hear Nina/Alexander speak to you.

Chimera: "Big Sister...everything really hurts."

You bent down to whisper in her ear.

You: "Don't worry Nina, I'm going to make it stop. But we need get Edward to stop and get out of here."

The smack of skin on skin brought your attention to Edward who had just punched Shou. Nina/Alexander wandered over to Edward and pulled on his jacket before he could deliver another blow. Edward dropped Shou and focused on Edward.

Chimera: "Big brother...please...don't fight. Let's go play."

Edward: "Alright, Nina. We'll go."

Without knowing you released a sigh of ease. But it quickly reprieved when you heard boots stomping down the stairs behind you. And Grande's voice erupted in a blast.

Grande: "What in the devil's name is going on here? Mustang, get off the floor!"

You stood up and dusted yourself off. you turned to face Grande who was looking at you with much speculation.

Grande: "Been crying have you? what's the matter, your boyfriend dump you?"

You: "Shou Tucker made another talking chimera sir, but he made it using his daughter and their dog. Breaking the law of human alchemy, sir."

You never called him sir; so that threw off his men as well as Grande himself. You were so distraught that you were calling him by his title. In his face it lessen its harsh tone by a fraction, but it was enough to let you know he knew you were only still a kid.

Grande: "Get Mustang outside now and take the other two with you."

A few more men came in to take you, Edward, and Al outside. When you got there two cars were parked out front. One was Grande's and the other belong to the unit of men that came with him. Minutes later Grande came out with Tucker in cuffs and Nina in a cage behind him. You ran over to Grande who was loading his men and prisoners into the armored car.

You: "Grande, I need to go with the chimera. I made a promise to her."

Grande: "No, it's against orders."

You: "But-"

Grande: "Shut up, Mustang. Your loyalty and sympathy are sickening. This chimera is under our district now and we can do with it as we please."

You couldn't say anything because it was true, Shou being under Grande's department made anything that was his military property.

You: "What about him?"

Grande: "Death of course."

He left it at that, but you weren't going to let him take Nina. You were going to wait for the truck to stop at its destination before you hijacked Nina, but Edward jumped in ready to rescue her.

Edward: "You can't do this!"

but Grande punched him in the gut for his outburst and let him slump to the ground. You caught him before he could truly kiss the pavement. he quickly regained his breath.

Edward: "I'm not going to let them take her."

He used his alchemy to destroy the van's tires, even while it was in motion. This sent the van onto its side, and, of all chances, Nina stumbled out of her broken cage. You were going to hate yourself for ever trying this, but you had to. You pulled away from Edward and ran down the street to Nina, but you turned down the streets early still calling Nina and Alexander's name. Naturally she came towards you and despite Edward's and Al's cries you and Nina continued running down the street. When the shouts were too far behind to hear you picked the first abandoned or empty house you found. It was a small that looked like it had been empty for a while now. It was raining outside and that made the large living room you had stepped into more dark and eerie, but your new, purple eyes gave you the ability to see everything. You were about to perform dangerous human alchemy meant not only were you in danger, but so were Nina and Alexander because once you activated the circle you would be unconscious leaving Alexander and Nina alone with whatever happened. Nina sat calmly in the center of the room waiting for you to start.

Chimera: "Big Sister...are you going to make it stop hurting now?"

You: "Yes, Nina. Just a few more moments and I'll make it stop."

You made a large transmutation circle in the center of the room and told Nina to sit in the center. You felt tears again, but this time it was fear and guilt. What if Nina or Alexander died or worse, became monsters? And if they did what would you do? All you knew was that right now you couldn't leave them in all this pain.

You: "Are you ready, Nina?"

Chimera: "Yes...make it stop."

You made a promise and you had to keep it. You clapped your hands together and touched the circle. You held your breath as Nina and the rest of the world faded into oblivion.


	12. Oncoming Storm

Ed's Pov

You had been running in circles for the last few minutes trying to follow Destiny and Nina. Something had gotten into Destiny and it was probably your fault. Not only was your heart beating so fast, but because you were afraid for her and of her. Whatever she planned to do it wasn't going to be good. But what was it she planned to do? She couldn't save Nina or Alexander? And they couldn't hide forever. Al was following right behind you. You stopped for only a second to catch your breath and generalize your direction, but it was within that moment that the ground began to shake. Four blocks away a large light could be seen. Everything in your body speed up to the point where you felt like your body felt like it was on fire. You knew what that light was and who created it. Destiny.

Scar's Pov

You where only minutes away from the alchemist who created the large light. You even knew who it was because your body gave off a tingling sensation throughout your body. It was the girl who had saved your life and killed most of Ishbalans as well as the city itself. She had only been nine when she saved you from a pair of alchemists, but at ten she desolated the last of your city. You had come to kill alchemists, but would you kill her? Most likely when it came down to it. Siren sounded and so you turned down a dark alley. If you were ever going to kill her, it wasn't going to be tonight. You checked the sky once more to see the light had vanished.

Your Pov

You opened your eyes expecting to see whatever horrors awaited you. However you were still standing in the middle of a white oblivion. Only this time you weren't alone. You knew because you could feel someone or something behind you, making your hair stand up on end. You had been lucky enough to avoid the Gate for years now, but as always, you were afraid of it. You turned to face it. It wouldn't hurt you because it had "created" you, partially because it could and also to bring back the ones who had escaped. You had its power to determine life or death by relying on its power. It was open and all of the purple eyes from inside the darkness were staring down your own purple eyes. Normally you would have been more cautious about the Gate, but you were tired and not here to mess around.

Gate: "It's been such a long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it Destiny?"

You: "For me maybe, but for you it has only been weeks, hasn't it?"

Gate: "Always so clever, but _you_ summoned _me_. Was that really smart?"

You: "Of course not, but I need your power."

Gate: "Of course you do! Everyone wants my power, but you are the only one who has it!...When you gave me Ishbal and its rebellion, so full of rage, it was life source you gave me. Life is fuel to me and as so I can do something for you. What is it you need of me?"

You: "I need you to return Nina and Alexander back to normal."

It laughed in that creep chorus of voices, but it was able to vibrate you skin. Even if you couldn't hear it, anyone could have felt it. It reminded you of just how weak you really were.

Gate: "Those two souls that alchemist was playing with?"

It was in that instance that the chimera reappeared between you and the Gate. It appeared to be asleep, but it was really there.

Gate: "You want me to return them to their original forms, correct?"

You: "I want them back to normal and perfectly healthy."

Like snakes, black tentacles came out and bunched on either side of the chimera. Then they began to pull. A mixture of noises that resembled glass breaking and thick, wet flesh being ripped apart. You watched, helpless as the Gate undid Tucker's work and slowly, almost painfully, began recreating their bodies. As always, the Gate left its mark on Nina and Alexander by switching the color of their hair. When their bodies were done they both began to wake up. Nina was frightened and Alexander was dazed.

Nina: "Big sister? What's going on? Where are we?"

You: "Don't worry about that right now, Nina. Did the pain stop?"

Nina: "Yes."

You were so happy that you felt like crying, but you weren't out of the woods yet. You were still in the presence of a heartless reaper.

You: "Please return them home."

Gate: "But of course."

In an instant Nina and Alexander were once again, taken from your sight. But you remained, alone with the Gate.

Gate: "Sorry for not telling you, but I want to speak with you about the matter of the Elric Brothers.

Edward's Pov

As you reached the street the light faded. The epicenter of the light was in a lot with masses of rubble in various places, but whether it had been like that before or after was unrecognizable. You walked through the masses looking for any sign of destiny or Nina. Somewhere around the back of the ruins, you could hear someone crying.

You: "Destiny?!"

Nina: "Little Big Brother?"

You: "Nina?"

Nina: "Over here!"

You saw a little blond head sticking out from behind some big chunks of the old building. When you reached her you went into an immediate shock. Nina was almost the same as before, but her return from the Gate had resulted in the change of her hair color. Alexander was resting beside her, his fur a dark brown. Nina's face was tear stained and her exposed body shivered from the cold. You slipped off your over coat and wrapped it securely around her trembling body. She curled into the warm fabric and your arms, but still sobbed.

You: "Shh...It's alright now Nina, you're safe now. Where is Destiny?"

Nina: *sniffle* "I-it still has her."

Al: "What does, Nina?"

Nina: "The Gate."

Everything inside you froze at the sound of those words. The Gate had taken everything from you before, but why did it have Destiny, why did it take her. Knowing the Gate she was gone, forever. Al suddenly spoke and brought you back into this world.

Al: "What are you talking about, Nina? She's right here see?"

You picked Nina up so both of you could see her. Destiny was asleep behind another mound of rubble. She was alive and breathing. You felt the fear leave you, but it was in vain.

Nina: "Her body is still here, but her soul is still with the Gate."

Al: "Ed, look."

You had seen the burn mark on her stomach before, but now it was different. Like it had moved or shifted somehow. You handed Nina over to Al so you could move in to check on Destiny. She wasn't move except the movement of her breathing. Considering the Gate that was a good thing that she was alive, but it had her soul and on the overall outlook that wasn't a good thing. You gently shook her to see if she would awake with a little shaking, you also called out her name, but nothing was working.

You: "Destiny, wake up. If you're tired I'll take you to the barracks, but you have to wake up and tell me so. Nina's alright and everything, you can wake up now. Destiny...I need you to wake up...please."

Still no movement from her still form. Your heart sank and your eyes welled up with cold tears. You leaned into her ear and began to begging for her move or at least wake up. And nothing. You were so involved with waking Destiny up that you didn't notice Roy and his squad pull on to the sidewalk in front of the lot. Even the sounds of his footsteps didn't affect you, but his voice seemed to ring in your ears.

Roy: "Fullmetal, what's going on? I have a report that has witnesses saying you freed a chimera against orders and-"

His own throat cut off when he saw Destiny laying still on the ground. He knelt beside you hovering over Destiny, his face was mortified, but at least he could speak.

Roy: "What happened to her?"

You: "I'm not sure, but I know she used human transmutation."

Roy: "How?"

You: "Nina and Alexander were the chimera you had heard about, they were created by Nina's father. But somehow she was able to separate them again."

Roy took a minute to look at Nina and Alexander, who were curled up against Al. Then without any emotion returned his attention to Destiny.

Roy: "Luckily it's not as bad as last time. She'll pull through sooner."

Ed: "Pull through?"

Roy: "This isn't her first run in with the Gate and it won't be the last. Right now we have to get her out of here."

You nod your head sadly and follow Roy, who was carrying Destiny to the ambulance. When he shut the doors he asked you stolidly.

Roy: "Would you take Nina to Hughes' place? He knows her and her father is in jail. It's the best place for her to be right now. I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital and I'll send Havoc with some news later."

You: "Sure."

As quickly as they had come, the police and military squads were gone along with Roy and Destiny. Destiny, Nina, and Alexander were all alive and that should have counted for something. But what if Destiny didn't wake up? Would it count then?

FF to Hughes' House

You told Hughes the entire story about Tucker, Nina, and Destiny. All the while Nina, Al, Alexander, and Gracia were playing in the next room over as Elysia was sleeping upstairs. They had been able to dig up some pajamas for Nina, and declared that they were happy to house her for as long as she needed it. Both you and Hughes were sitting in the dining room drinking coffee waiting for any news. Havoc had stopped by to say that Roy was at council about the matter and that Destiny was stabilized in the hospital. It almost seemed like Hughes had seen this coming.

Hughes: "When I read her file most of the databases had been either missing, blacked out, or destroyed. The only people who knew the real truth were the people who were there. There is something about her that is being kept secret, but I had no clue that it was this big."

Alexander was curled up under Hughes' feet. It was so quiet that the noise in the living room sounded like an avalanche. This feeling of unease was so unnatural that it made you sick to your core. First mom and Al, now Destiny, what else was going to be taken away from you.

Hughes: "Ed?"

You: "Yeah?"

Hughes: "Dez is strong, she'll win, don't worry."

Sounded easy, however you knew that he was lying not only to you, but himself as well. He was just as concerned as you were and nothing was going to fix it. Also he hadn't been there. He hadn't seen how pale she had become, how hard it was not to hear her speak. The phone rang and you picked it up without a second thought.

You: "Hello."

Roy: "It's Roy."

You: "What's going on?"

Roy: "It's complicated. The entire command center is in an uproar about everything that has happened. Grande is trying to get the council to agree to the fact that Nina and Alexander are still under his jurisdiction."

You: "They're no longer the chimera, which means they are no longer his."

Roy: "That is what the council seems to be siding on for now, but now he has changed the subject to placing Destiny under his district and replace the chimera."

You: "They can't do that."

Roy: "Don't worry, they refused the request because they know that he would mutilate her. But now there is something new at the table."

You: "What could be worse than experimentation?"

Roy: "Grande wants her executed."

You stopped breathing and you mind drew a blank. Execution?


	13. Trials

Al's Pov

Something wasn't right. You were happy that Nina and Alexander were back to normal, but Destiny had put her life on the line for them. And the situation had to be worse because the military was now fully involved according to Havoc. Your brother was initially withdrawn from the world around him. He was probably considering the worst, which is normal when dealing with the Gate. But surely not Destiny...she was too strong for its darkness to swallow up. Though you were in a metal body and felt nothing, if you could have cried with those thoughts in your head. Edward was holding back on his emotions and trying so hard not to give in to despair. Nina, while playing with the toys the Gracia had provided, would at times space out and her face was a mirror of the same sadness you felt. She had no idea how luck she was to escape, but she somehow did understand that Destiny had not been spared. If only you and Ed had been so lucky, but you weren't sure you would have paid the price. But then again Nina hadn't activated the circle, Destiny had. What could she have been thinking? Was she paying for it even now? It would seem that there was no light at the end of this tunnel.

Edward: "NO! THEY CAN"T DO THAT!"

Edward's voice from the other room thundered from the next room over and you knew something was far gone and wrong. Was the very world you lived in falling down around your ears? You rushed in to help your brother, but found that he wasn't the one who needed help.

You: "What's wrong?"

Hughes was desperately trying to get Ed to stop kicking and thrashing. you ran up behind and grappled Ed with ease. something you hadn't been able to see before was tat Edward was crying so hard that his face was almost completely red. When he realized he could no longer thrash about and release his anger, he stopped moving altogether and broke down sobbing. Hughes had vanished from the room completely, but that might have been a good thing. Never in your life had you seen Edward cry with this much emotion since mom had died. If he were thinking clearly he might have considered his pride, but it would seem the he had abandon it. At one point Edward tried to speak, but he could make no sensible words. All you could do was hold him. In the next room over you could hear Hughes talking in a hushed tone.

Hughes Pov

You left Al and Ed in the dining room to pick up the phone in the kitchen to ask Roy what had just happened.

You: "What happened?"

Roy: "Grande wants Destiny dead."

You: "You and I both know that in the end it won't happen. They know she's too valuable to kill."

Roy: "I'm not so sure."

You: "What do you mean?"

Roy: "He is trying to get rid of her by showing them evidence of how she is too rebellious for their cause."

You: "What does he mean by that?"

Roy: "Not sure, but he plans to bring up other cases of her war crimes, mutiny, attempted murder, and even an excuse of her rigging the test for Edward to win."

You: "How is he going to come up with all of that?"

Roy: "The meeting is about to start. We'll find out soon enough."

You: "You can let them win this one, Roy!"

Roy: "Wasn't planning on it."

The phone went dead. No way could Grande charge all of that. But as always her status as an asset to the military would lessen those crimes. Roy had been wrong in telling Edward though, that wasn't something he needed to hear over the phone. When you came back into the dining room Ed was calmly sitting in his chair staring down his coffee. Al sat next to him, ready for if he flew off the handle again. His head perked up a little when he heard you enter, but he never looked away from the cup.

Ed: "Did he say anything else?"

You: "No."

After that nothing was said. It was already morning so everyone went to bed with nothing to say. You slept on the couch deciding that it would be better if you were available to answer the phone. As you were beginning to fall asleep Gracia came down the stairs and sat beside you.

Gracia: "You're really worried this time aren't you?"

You: "They want her good and dead. Not just in trouble, but dead. I-i can't get this case out of my head. She brought back a four year old girl using human transmutation; put her life on the line."

Gracia: "It has been proven over and over that God has gifted her with strength, courage, selflessness, and kindness...But you still think that's not enough."

You: "You should have seen Ed's face when Roy told him! It was like he was losing himself, his sanity. I didn't even have the guts to fully tell him the situation, because I was afraid he would go on a rampage. And I can't help, but think if I had lost you-"

Gracia: "That's enough! Destiny is going to live and Ed will be fine, once he sees her! Don't you ever think like that Mayes!"

Gracia's outspokenness was a sign that you weren't behaving like you should and that meant you were heading towards a road where it would be difficult to reclaim your thoughts. You smiled and hugged her tightly before she went upstairs to bed. She was right. She had to be, she was your wife after all.

Ed's Pov

The nightmares were like waves of horror, one right after the other the other in a never ending cycle. You found yourself startling awake every few minutes, and you were crying every time; Nina, Al, Destiny, your mother; their pain became your nightmare. You gave up on sleep and stared at the ceiling until light began to glow from the window as a sign of first light.

Roy's Pov

The court decided to take five hour recess and return at noon. Very little progress had been made, but the Furher decided that there would be a decision by sunset or else he would make the decision. Honestly you thought he could care less on the issue, but he favored her living due to her age and abilities. So the plan for you now was to either win the debate or keep it a tie until sundown. So far it had been established that she hadn't rigged the test because the only part she could have cheated on was the last part and the Furher himself saw the exam, and he didn't see Destiny. You had even bugged Destiny's room (like the paranoid man he is) and she didn't leave until the date with Edward. Also mutiny was ruled out as a false accusation.

However there was a possibility of her being charged with attempted murder by drawing a gun on Grande, which was backed up by Tucker who was scheduled to die later that afternoon. She wasn't registered as a soldier in the Ishbal war and so the charges were called void. It seemed strange to you that the Furher were more interested in the war crime than the attempt on Grande's life.

You went ahead and drove to Hughes place since almost everyone who cared the most about the situation was there. The light were on throughout the house as the sun left the horizon and entered the sky. You gave a big sigh before you entered the house. Probably the first of many.

Gracia's Pov

Ever since Roy entered the house, everyone had been in an uproar. Edward and Mayes stuck to him like flies, constantly buzzing about news from the court. Nina followed behind them calm, quiet, and vigilant. Elysia was still sleeping upstairs while you were making coffee in the kitchen with Alexander who was sleeping in the corner. In honesty you were curious too, but you had to be calm for the others. When you finished you brought coffee to the living room where everyone was gathered around Roy, who was talking slowly and desperately trying to not fall asleep. You left the tray on the table and left to answer the phone.

You: "Hello?"

Woman: "Is this the Hughes' residence?"

You: "Yes, is something wrong?"

Woman: "My name is Alice Heathers and I'm a nurse at the hospital."

You: "What's wrong with Destiny?"

The others filled into the small hall like a stampede and became quiet to hear the rest of the conversation.

Woman: "Actually we were wondering if you could tell us."

You: "What do you mean?"

Woman: "She's gone."


	14. The Search

Destiny's Pov

Damn, Gate! Telling you what to do. Stay away from Edward and his brother. Bullshit! The Gate had released you into the earlier hours of the morning after lecturing you about the Elric Brothers. For all you knew a week had gone by while you were with the Gate. You had woken up in a hospital, but easily escaped through the window due to the horrible lack of security. You were amazed that you made it back to the barracks without being seen. You were able to find some semi-decent food in your fridge and scarffed that with no problem. You took a shower to get rid of the creepy hospital feeling (every time I go into a hospital I feel like I have something clinging to me so I have to shower). You pulled out some comfy clothes and sprawled out on the couch. From what the calendar showed Roy hadn't been home since your accident. With a sigh you decided to come up with a plan for your next move, but you got nowhere before you heard many voices and footsteps coming from the hallway.

Man 1: "Remember we are for Destiny Mustang! She is dangerous so look out!"

Man 2: "Search everywhere!"

Damn. These guys never give you a break do they. Strange enough the outside of the barracks were clear so you swiftly jumped out the window again. Alchemy came in handy when it comes to getting down second story buildings. You hit the ground running and took off behind the barracks to start running around on the back roads. But you were clueless at this point. Where else could you go and hide?

Ed's Pov

You: "What do you mean she's gone? Wasn't anyone watching her?!"

Roy: "You know someone was there, Ed."

You: "Then how did she get out?"

These emotions came in continuous flows. Relief that the Gate had finally let her go. Happy that she was out of military hands. And large doses of fear and concern for if she was alright wherever she was. You wanted to go out and find her, but Hughes and Roy held you back.

Hughes: "Ed, you need to take a seat and calm down. If you think about it, the military is going to check everyone she might be with and every place she might be. If we all get checked here now they won't be concerned with us later when we find her."

What they said made sense, but it took a while before you calmed down enough to listen to their reason. You still ached to run out that door and call her name until she came out. You wanted to find her, see her, know that she was safe and sound in your arms again. It was only minutes before a squad of military personnel crashed in through the front door. Gracia was sitting on the couch holding Elysia and Nina. Alexander barked at the men while the rest of you stood in the hallway as the men filed in. At the end of the line of men was a colonel.

Colonel: "Sorry for the intrusion, but under the circumstance we have to check this house for one Destiny Mustang."

Hughes: "Go ahead."

The soldiers placed all of you in the living room to keep you from getting in the way. You sat head hung and deep in thought. Where could she be? Was she alright? Did they find her somewhere else? Nina was quietly crying into Gracia's shirt even though both the Hughes' were trying to calm her.

Nina: "They're going to kill her. Aren't they?"

No one could answer. That was what they were talking about in the court thing, but so far it sounded like they were only looking for her. Several loud noises came from upstairs as you heard several doors get broken in. Within a half hour the military was done and lined up once more by the door.

Colonel: "Forgive us sir, but orders from the Furher require this of us."

Hughes: "Understood."

They saluted tensely and the colonel left with no sympathy for the house and family they had just left behind. You had signed into the military for the sake of helping yourself and your brother, but lately you were watching it tear people apart. 'Be thou for the people'...yeah right.

Roy: "I heard some of the men saying that a squad went with Grande to go check out our barracks, but she wasn't there."

You: "What about where Al and I are staying? Havoc showed her where it was."

Hughes: "It's possible."

Roy: "But not likely.. My sister's trained better. She knows to avoid anywhere the military might catch her."

In the kitchen there was a loud crash. All of you were suddenly on your feet. Had they left someone inside to spy on your movements? Roy slowly got up with the rest of you slowly following behind him, even Gracia and the kids. When he got close enough to the door he kicked it in, gun out and ready to fire. You found Destiny crouching on the floor with a broom and pan sweeping up small fragments of broken china. When she saw Roy she dropped what she was doing and put her hands up.

Destiny: "I'm sorry when I came in. I knocked it off the counter. I didn't mean to honest."

She looked like an angel you thought was a dream, but had somehow become real. Her big blue eyes were huge, as if Roy might actually think about shooting her. But the thing was that Roy had already put the gun down. Before you knew what happened, everyone in the house was crying tears of joy, even the Flame Alchemist. She looked empathetic, but seemed unable to speak. When you couldn't handle it any more you ran to her side and cried as you held her.

You: "Destiny..."

She hugged back with equal strength.

Destiny's Pov

You could feel Ed's tears through your shirt, but still you couldn't find anything to say. You knew what it was like to lose someone. But you didn't know the relief of getting them back. So you let them speak. Everyone was crying, even Roy. Roy quickly wiped them away, but his light smile was genuine.

You: "How long was I out?"

Roy: "Not even a full day."

It didn't seem like that big of a deal to you, but Edward and Al had experienced firsthand the cruelty the Gate supplied. For all they had known, you were gone forever. Edward let go for only a moment to receive hugs from everyone. You took a little longer to look over Nina and make sure that she was fully returned. And Roy made you wait longer on his hug, but he was your big brother, what could you do? Once everyone was done Ed reassumed his position, making it look like he was a five-year-old clinging to his mother.

Roy: "Your finally acting your age, Fullmetal."

Ed: "Shut up."

You: "Anyone going to explain to me why the military is after me?"

Everyone was silent and it seemed that killed any relief that had been growing within the house.

Hughes: "Grande wants you dead, Dez."

Ed: "THAT'S A NICE WAY TO PUT IT!"

You: "How's he going to do that?"

Roy: "The case is in council now, but with your escape it's making things more difficult for yourself."

You: "Wasn't much of an escape if I didn't know I was being held hostage."

Roy: "You shouldn't have left."

You: *whine* "But you know I hate hospitals and I wanted to wear real clothes."

That at least got them smiling. Edward's face was hidden behind your hair and you couldn't tell what his expression was. You looked up at the others in the doorway earnestly.

You: "Could you give Ed and I a moment please?"

They nodded and returned to the living room. You pulled Edward out of your hair firmly with your hand. His eyes were still a little pink from crying, but his face showed nothing. You put a hand on his face and rubbed your thumb gently across his cheek. He quickly put a hand over the one you had put on his face and took a deep breath.

Edward: "I thought I lost you Destiny. There were so many times where I thought you might be gone."

You: "Edward- look at me- I'm not leaving you unless you tell me otherwise."

Edward: "Why did you do that?"

You: "The Transmutation?"

Edward: *nod*

You: "I wanted to save Nina that badly. She didn't deserve it. She had never done anything, and I want to save her so she can live the life she should have a chance to experience. I wanted to save her so she can learn from our mistakes and live the right way for the both of us."

Edward: "But what if you were killed? Did you ever think of how mad I'd-"

You: "I thought of it. I always think of you Edward, and Al. I thought of how Nina would eventually die in the state she was in and how you would blame yourself. But I would blame myself for not trying."

Ed: "I understand...but please...don't do it again."

You: "I'll do my best."

You took the moment to press your lips against his, savoring each sensation in your limited time in the kitchen. Ed must have felt the same because he started helping you out. When you broke for air Ed's gloved hands began to hold your face like it was fine china. You smiled at him and he smiled back. Both of you helped each other get off the floor in time with Al coming in through the door.

Al: "Destiny. Roy wanted me to let you know that he's glad you're safe and that he loves you."

Ed: "The man has a heart. Who knew?"

Al: "He also wanted me to say he was sorry he couldn't be here. He had to return to council."

You: "That's alright. I understand."

You had yet to see Alexander and you were anxious to see him. Nina had been perfectly fine, but it was easy for you to tell that Alexander had less time to live than when he had started. Everyone didn't seem to notice your slight anger, but that was alright; they were happy you were safe. Nina seemed okay, but rather than the carefree four-year-old she had become a much older person from her experience with the Gate. She played the role of Nina well, so to not worry the Hughes', but it was a sham. Nina was so happy that you returned home alright because for some reason she seemed to think that it would have been her fault if you had been hurt, but you set her straight and told her you knew the risks. Gracia told you to never scare them like that again, but you gave her the same answer you gave Edward. Hughes was too busy throwing Elysia around saying that she was so happy to have her "Auntie Destiny" back. Eventually everyone calmed back down and you spread out along the couch with your head in Edward's lap. Edward was playing with your hair while Al and Hughes asked you questions.

Al: "Were there any guards?"

You: "There were two facing each other in the hall and one walking the perimeter."

Hughes: "Any idiot I know?"

You: "All of them probably."

Al: "Where did you go?"

You: "I went home to change and eat. But soon enough I heard soldiers so I booted it out and came here. I waited until the search was done so I came in."

Hughes: "Good thing. Grande was at the force at your house."

Wow! What luck! Maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad. But if you said it out loud you would surely jinx yourself so you stayed quiet. No one asked about the Gate thankfully and you drifted off in Edward's lap.

Murder's Pov

That bitch! Who did she think she is?! What did it matter if she went missing? Why should the entire military and police force care? That was your attention and your glory she was taking. They shouldn't waste time with a lost little twelve-year-old girl, but they were and it was pissing you off. You had seen her slip into that one house and everything, but you couldn't find yourself to turn her in because it would give her even more fame. This attention was meant to be for you. You wish you could... That's not a bad idea. Sooner or later she was going to have to come out of that house and you were going to kill her just like you had all the others. And with her death your fame would grow and expand throughout Central. Maybe this girl was good for something after all.


	15. Accidents

Destiny's Pov

You woke up and a noon sun, was hitting your face angrily. You covered your eyes and opened them cautiously. You must have slept for a long time, five hours at best. Edward was sitting with you, sleeping. Everyone else had left, except for one person sitting on the couch across from you.

You: "Roy?"

He glanced up from his cup of steaming coffee and gave you a genuine smile. As you carefully got off Edward, Roy set his mug down. You crawled into Roy's lap like you had when you were little. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head before relaxing back into the cool chair.

Roy: "The Furher has dropped the charges and you're not going to be executed."

You: "Am I going to be punished?"

Roy: "I'm not sure, but the Furher wants to speak with you about what you've done."

You: "That's it?"

Roy: "From my knowledge."

It sounded reasonable enough and you were already in the clear. There was no reason to say no to the Furher. You buried your face into Roy's jacket further, trying to completely avoid the world.

You: "Alright. When do you want me to go?"

Roy: "Riza is in a car outside. Don't think you can stay curled up in my lap all day. The sooner you get it over with the less you with have to deal with it later."

You growled at him and his damn logic, but you eventually stood up in reluctance. You walked back to where Edward was sleeping and kissed him on the cheek, whispering good-bye into his ear. Sure enough Riza was waiting outside, anxious. She gave you a quick hug at the car door and smiled graciously.

Riza: "Welcome back, Dez."

You: "Thanks, Riza."

You didn't know why your brother seemed unable to ask Hawkeye out. She had a great smile, she's kind and patient when she needs to be. They were good for each other. She looked out for him when he needed it most and he helped her loosen up, or at the very least he kept her mind open.

She opened the door and slid in behind you. It felt so good, being able to move around again. You found yourself smiling at Hawkeye again, who smiled back with her beautiful face. You didn't notice anything out of place until you looked back in your peripheral. An idiot woman was standing in the middle of the street, something in her hand. Her green dress made her stand out in contrast with the pavement, but the driver didn't seem to notice. Riza yelled at him, but you knew he wouldn't respond. The blood on his neck was an obvious sign that it didn't matter anymore. You only had a few moments before the car connected with a building, ejecting the corpse of the driver into the factory. Other than being shaken your neck hurt and you had some cuts from the glass. Riza was unconscious with many cuts and bruises. Another thing you noticed was that her legs were pinned by the seat in front of her. Your only comfort right now was that her breathing was deep and even. You couldn't open the door when you tried pushing with the only arm you had available, so you could only wait with Riza, until a rescue team arrived. The sound of the door creaking caught your attention as someone tried prying open the door.

Man: "Just hold on. We'll get you out."

You: "Okay."

Problem was when the door flew open, your relief went with it. It was the woman from the middle of the street, a crowbar in her hand and a gun in the other.

Man/Woman: "Sorry about this."

She hit you with the butt of the gun and the pain was too sharp, too painful to withstand. You passed out while hearing a demented laughter fade into the distance.

Havoc's Pov

You were supposed to stand by the main Military building to wait for Destiny and escort her to the Furher's office, but something was wrong. Roy had called to tell you she was on her way thirty minutes ago, but everyone knows that it takes half that to reach Headquarters. That was why you went out to look for and that was how you found the car impaled in the side of the building. Medical units were pushing and shoving to get in. They pulled out Hawkeye who was battered and unconscious. She had failed to protect Destiny and she was going to hate herself when she woke up. Whoever had abducted Destiny had gotten a good ten minute start. Their driver was declared dead at the scene from a bullet wound. Destiny was out there somewhere, in the city and you would find her before it was too late. You swear it.

A new military truck had just pulled up to the scene and as you had anticipated Roy, Edward, and Alphonse all jumped out of the truck. Edward was the first to come flying out of the car his eyes were wild with fear and it was very extreme once he got a good look at the car. There was no stopping him and there was no reason to stop him. Regardless of the resentment Edward would hold against you and Riza, you were more afraid of what Roy would think of you. Roy and you went back to the Academy days, but had just let his sister be taken and if she was...well there were some things that would change today. But just looking at Roy told you he was too upset to say much, so he was brief.

Roy: "Havoc, where is she?"

You: "I'm sorry, sir. We don't know."

His anger was reflected in his eyes and his calm was fragile, but Roy being the soldier he was wouldn't let it out.

Roy: "What are you doing to look for her?"

You: "We have everyone looking everywhere. Even the police have dropped everything for this."

Roy: "I don't want to scrape her body off the sidewalk, Havoc."

You: "I know. I just...I don't know what else to do."

He seemed to have zoned out, thinking of something other than his sister's possible demise. A bright light caught the corner of your eye and before you could fully turn around, Edward had become a red blur with his little brother close behind and trying to keep up. You reacted immediately. If they had found a clue and were going after Destiny they were going to need back up. You opened your mouth ready to yell at everyone to follow them, but Roy's detached voice blurted out.

Roy: "Let them go for a few minutes, Havoc. Let them see if they can find her."

You: "But, sir..."

Roy: "So far they haven't been able to save her yet. Let them try."

You: "What if she's already gone sir? I don't want this bastard to get away with it!"

It was rather harsh and you knew, but you couldn't help and think about it. He could have slaughtered her somewhere and just left laughing all his marry little way. It made you sick. And to think that Roy wouldn't want...

Roy: "I'll be honest with you, Jean. I'm too scared to go see if you're right."

Roy was scared; who wouldn't be. You were an only child, but Destiny had become that little sister you can help, but have. You were scared too. He had to understand that. He had seen war, but his sister's death made him too scared to look. What the hell was wrong with him?

Havoc: "I'll give them three minutes."

Edward's Pov

You had changed the phosphorous levels in the blood to change the dark color in the street change to a bright green trail that lead from Destiny's side of the car door. You tried ignoring the fact that it could be destiny's blood you were following and prayed it was the killer's. All you knew now was that you had to save her; you needed to prove to yourself that you could protect her, that you were worthy of her. You had lost Al some way back, but for once it was okay with you. You didn't want him to see what you would do once you found the guy that took her. What drove you to this type of thinking? The one ray of hope that she may be alive combined with rage of the idea and pain she must be suffering. When the blood trail ended at a metal door you suddenly became frightened of what you might find on the other side of the door. You had seen the last woman cut up by the mad man and it had brought back memories of your mom. You saw a quick flash of Destiny's face, but you mind locked out any chance that she would end up like the others, and you refused to let anything change that. Without any other thoughts you opened the door.

Killer's Pov (Barry the Butcher...I can do that to: Thomas the Train)

It was wonderful to watch the military bustle about central like scuttling bugs across a kitchen floor. You had intended to kill her like the others, but with how many people were running about trying to find her, you changed your mind and wanted to wait out the attention until you got bored. It was such fun. It was even more exciting when you could hear the girl moving around in the back of the shop, she even tried crying out, but they were muffled by the gag. She was an alchemist so you had put in great care to chain up her hands separately, making her dangle aimlessly. Oh! You couldn't wait to see what happened!

Destiny's Pov

You woke up; the feeling of the cold numbed most of your body, but you could feel your sore muscles throbbing. The only real way he had been able to tell if it was cold was when you could see your breath. Your mouth had been gagged and your hands were tied to cold and brittle chains that chaffed your wrists. The blood from the accident had stopped, but the one on your head was still slowly moving down and had caked over a small portion of your right eye. You struggled and cried out, but no one heard you, it had been useless any way. Your fears were only confirmed when the laughter from last time came out as a dark chuckle. You were done for.

Edward: "DESTINY!"

Edward was here to save you, but you felt no relief. The door hadn't been locked? Something was wrong!


	16. True Colors

Edward's Pov

Your head hurt a lot especially when you woke up staring at a bright light. Your ears were so cold that you they were stinging. It was so bright that your eyes were taking forever to adjust. When everything, but your adrenaline had slowed down you recognized the woman who had knocked you out in the first place. She had a butcher's knife in one hand and it was pretty easy to figure out that she was the killer that had murdered all of those women. Her back was to you, but after a slight refocus you realized that your automail arm was sitting on the table beside her. You looked down at where your automail arm normally was and it freaked you out that there was no pain when she took it, but what was worse was that she had taken away your normal ability to transmute. Your human hand was tied behind you back, but she hadn't taken your automail leg.

Woman: "Ah! So you're awake? Very good. I thought I would have to wake you up."

She chuckled, but it didn't sound the way it should have. It lost all feminine characteristics what so ever. She took off a wig. And there was a man underneath (which if you really think about it is awkward in just about every situation). There are a lot of freaks in the world and he was sure as hell one of them, but murder made him the same as any other criminal. So far the only difference you could think of between him and the others was that he had taken the girl you loved the most in this world.

You: "Where is Destiny?"

Man: "My name is Barry and this is my Butcher Shop, but don't worry about your friend. I haven't sliced her up...yet."

He pressed a button on his work bench and the sounds of moving machinery and chains reverberated throughout the room. Eventually you were able to make out footsteps coming closer. You were looking everywhere the sounds might be coming from, but the echo of the feet hid their direction. It was only when the noise stopped were you able to look to Barry for an answer to what was going on, but without speaking you found the answer. Behind him was Destiny she was cut and bruised in many places, her wrists were red from the restraints, she was gagged and trying so hard to stay standing. You found yourself looking at one of her beautiful blue crystalline eyes, the other was covered in her own blood. What had he done? WHAT THE HELL HAD HE DONE?!

You: "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Barry: "What an odd question. For my own enjoyment I suppose. Or at least that's what it started out as. The first person I ever killed was my wife. One day she was nagging too much and I accidentally chopped her up into little pieces, but that wasn't enough, no sir. I enjoyed it a couple more times, but then I realized I could get away with it. I was proud of my work because no one was ever able to figure out it was me. I loved the fame. However, as of recently this little girl was stealing my spotlight. *pats Destiny's cheek* So I thought that if I killed her my fame would double. Now to boot I have the one and the only 'child prodigy,' the youngest alchemist ever to serve the military, Edward Elric. Now no one will be able to forget what I've done."

You: "You insane bastard!"

He walked over to you. His eyes may have been composed and glazed over on the outside, but it wasn't hard to recognize the crazed look behind those eyes. It was that look that made you scream and squirm as he approached you even as you begged him to stay away. But he didn't stop when you told him to, only when he was right in front of you.

Barry: "Since you're the big hero, I'll let you pick who I cut up first you, or her."

You: "Don't touch her."

The large knife he had been holding the whole time was now located in your shoulder. He held it there long enough to cause you some major pain and drew it out so it created a loud gush of blood. Destiny's scream was lost in the gag in her mouth. You used you good hand to make a grab for the spare chalk in your pocket just in case of emergencies. you marks were fast and ragged as you attempted to make a transmutation circle on the chains that held your remaining arm.

Barry: "I'll take that as you want to go first. Very noble, but very stupid."

You finished and pressed your middle finger to the circle. Before Barry could make another chance with the knife the light of the transmutation blinded him. The chains fell, but then transformed into a large staff with a single sharp point at the end. He tried to bring the knife down on your face, but you put up your automail leg to stop the blow. Despite that it was metal, you could still feel the force from the strike. It was powerful and frightening. You shoved back with your foot and threw Barry balance. With the minor distraction you took off into the darkness of the building, surrounded by the dead, cut up animals. You stopped to look through the darkness, to see if you could locate Barry. But what if he had gone back for Destiny instead? You looked back trying to see you if you could see her, but you only succeeded in facing Barry and his knife. You fell over and in a defensive reaction you used your staff to swipe at his face. He cried in pain as the point on the spear opened up his hand. This gave you another opening to run, only this time you made sure to run for Destiny; you had to make sure she was okay.

She was still standing there, looking absolutely lifeless. You grabbed the first chain and started working on it. When she realized it was you all of the life returned to her. She was continually looking over your shoulder for Barry with the one good eye she had. The chains weren't loosening at all, you would need two hands...you left the chains and went for your arm that was on the table. You dropped the staff to get a hold of the arm, but you saw Barry coming with his knife and you took off again, just enough space to give you time to put your arm back on. You fell to the ground and when you noticed no one was around you roughly shoved the arm back into its socket. It was a moment of pure pain and it was able make your mind clear. In that moment of clarity you heard the one thing you never wanted to hear come from the front of the shop. It was Destiny and she was screaming.

Destiny's Pov

Edward had been able to loosen the chains enough for you to slip one hand out. You transmuted the other chain so it fell off. You were going to use one of the knives on the table as a weapon, but he beat you to it. His table knife sunk deep into your shoulder, until it reached the bone and was stopped. Even though you screamed it didn't feel too bad, but that wasn't a good sign. It meant that the cold was getting to you.

Barry: "Looks like that little boyfriend of yours is quite the coward. No matter. When I finally get to kill him I'll tell him all about how you died alone, and that guilty look on his face will certainly make it all the more fun for me."

You: "...So how many people have you killed?"

Barry: "It's somewhere in the twenties now, but what does it matter? You're still going to die!"

You: "On the contrary, your stopping right here."

Barry: "What makes you think I'm going to stop?"

You: "Because I'm going to make you."

The light overhead went out and you were immersed in darkness. It was then that you let go of yourself. You let you connection to the Gate grow in an attempt to kill Barry. The Gate opened up from inside you and using you it used its arms to attack Barry. They surrounded him and slowly began taking him apart. It was very common for the Gate to be cruel and sadistic. Even though it wasn't like you, you were relived at the fact that Barry was paying for his crimes in pain, blood, and his flesh. His screams were a confirmation of the promise you made to the woman with her nephew. You stopped when you thought his screams could get no louder. In the dark where no one could see, you had fully transformed after letting your darker half completely take over.

You: "How does it feel Barry? Being taken apart piece by piece?"

Barry wasn't moving, but he was still alive and conscious. His eyes were also open, but they never left the ceiling. They were blood shot and he had obviously been crying. His entire body had began to shake, but he didn't make any other movements. His body wouldn't let him because it had told the rest of him that he was dead. He wouldn't be able to speak or answer to you even if he tried.

Portions of his face were missing. You could easily see his teeth and patches of the skull. One of his ears were completely eaten away, along with a few finger and toe here and there. There were many bleeding patches of skin along his body, but the most memorable where the ones that were deep enough to show bone. You had seen worse and you felt no pity.

You began to hear many footsteps running throughout the building and with people coming you shoved down your other half. You weren't able to completely force it out, but at least it's marks weren't visible. You had let it hold you too fast for too long. And you were too injured, tired, and enraged to force it back any further.

Men: "Miss Mustang? Cry out! Anything!"

Edward: "Destiny!"

Alphonse: "Destiny!"

You said nothing. What was there to say? You collapsed to your knees and sat in your own blood. You could wait for them to arrive. Barry was down and you were done fighting. You could wait a little longer.

Edward's Pov (This goes back a few minutes)

Before you had gotten far a uniform with Al by his side caught up with you. More men came in behind him and they were all carrying guns. They were walking with caution throughout the building. Feeling a bit better you ran back to where the screams had come from. The first scream had been Destiny, but the rest had been Barry. What the hell was happening?

You: "Destiny!"

Al: "Destiny!"

You slowed to a walk when you realized the bulb that had emitted the only light in the room was broken. You had heard the men screaming at Destiny trying to find her in the dark, but there was no answer just a continual silence.

You: "Destiny, where are you?"

Someone found the breakers and every light in the place came on at once. All except the ones that had shattered. Underneath the bulb was Barry's shivering body.. A body that was missing pieces, a body that would never be repaired. The image of your mothers moving corpse came to mind and was replaced with Barry's face. You body was cold, but your mind was alert and calculating. Cops and military alike were around his body, every last one of them were freaked. You were more than likely wondering what the hell could do this to a person. The pieces were nowhere to be seen, they had been obliterated, just like when Al had been pulled in by the Gate. It was like his body had been pixilated out of existence, small pieces with a few parts each second. The only difference about Al and Barry was that at least Barry still had an operating body. The body was such a sight that you didn't take notice of anything else in the room.

Man: "Miss Mustang?"

You looked up at the name. A had put his hand on Destiny's shoulder. She was curled up in the fetal position. She winced on contact. At first you thought she was afraid, but then you saw the blood spilling down her shoulder.

Man: "Get a medic in here!"

One man probably sick from seeing Barry in his condition made his way to the door where he would either go get help or puke, or both. Destiny looked up at you. Her eyes were content, like she had just completed a long and tiring mission, but there was something there also. It was shame. What was she so ashamed of? What had she done? She had avenged the women who had been slaughtered by Barry, but at what price? Something had hurt her deep down, that was obvious. You didn't touch her or speak to her as the medics came in and walked her out. What could you say? 'Are you alright?' The answer was obviously no. You couldn't comfort her from this. You and Al sat on the step of a door across the street and watched people run around the back of the ambulance covered in Destiny's blood. Hughes was trying to find a safe way to get Barry to the hospital without damaging him further. Roy was pacing around the cars, with Havoc watching nearby, but both were glancing at the ambulance any time there was a massive amount of movement. Eventually he got feed up, but decided to sit next to you and vent.

Roy: "Ed, you knew what happened a few days ago. Was there no way to stop her?"

You: "No. She was too far for me to reach."

Roy: "I'm so stupid. I told Havoc to wait, but if he had gone right after you he would have been able to stop her. Some alchemist we're. We can't even protect one girl."

Roy's face must have been as sick and pale as yours as you watched the commotion die down at the end of the truck. All three of us got up to check out the end of the truck. Destiny was lying out on an elevated so she could face you. They had wrapped one side of her head and she could still only use one eye. She looked completely distant, but she spoke with complete clarity.

Destiny: "When can I stop, Roy? I want to stop."

Roy: "Stop what?"

Destiny: "I don't want to hurt people any more, Roy. I thought we were done when the war ended, but it won't stop, Roy. It's still here."

Roy lowered his head, and found no answer to her grave comments.

Destiny: "Do you think it would have been easier on everyone if we had pulled the trigger, Roy?"

You: "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

Everyone including Destiny looked at you shocked. It made you furious that she would even say something related to her death she just narrowly avoided it less than an hour ago. Was the scar from Barry so bad that she would question her existence on this Earth? Suddenly tears were in her eyes as she looked at you.

Destiny: "I figured you would be the one to hate me the most, Edward. Everything you have given me is more than I have ever deserved. Thank you."

You: "What are you-"

In a moment you were shoved backward and the doors were shut.

You: "Hey!"

The car was gone and you stood in the middle of an emptying street with Roy and Alphonse at your side. Hate her? How could you hate her? She was sweet, strong, smart, and absolutely beautiful. Sure she had hurt some people, in the circumstances who could blame her?

Hughes: "Well we got a confession from Mr. Barry and he has been condemned to death, no trial. Turn out he has been hiding all of the bodies in his refrigerated trucks. As for Destiny the medics say she's out of critical, but they want to take her to the hospital and watch her for a while."

Still everyone remained silent as Hughes disappeared as soon as he had appeared. All of you had noticed that Destiny's face seemed to condemn herself, but no one seemed able to talk about it. You remember the day clearly that she had confided in you all of her fears before you had gotten too involved. You had never really thought farther than her killing murders, or defending herself, or keeping her brother safe. But maybe there was something deeper than that, something you didn't understand. Like thunder, Roy cleared his throat.

Roy: "Fullmetal, I think it's time you understood something about my sister and I."


	17. Departure

Two Days Later

Destiny's Pov

You were finally getting out of the hospital today. You were, going home for the most part. You had a long talk with Roy and both of you made up. He promised to keep you out of the action for a while until you decided what to do. He said that you had overreacted and it was completely true, but he also said it was his fault for putting you under so much stress. The things you had said to Edward had been things you and Roy had vowed never to speak of, and you had no right.

Hughes had officially adopted Nina and were thrilled to know that they would be taking care of you in your recovery. That part of your life was completely solid for now, but today was the first day you would have to see him since the incident and you were scared. You had no indication of what he would say or do. However, no matter what he said or did, you were going to tell him the truth. You were going to set him straight about yourself...but the one thing you hoped more than anything was that he wouldn't hate you afterword. It would hurt too much.

Nurse: "Miss Mustang, you have a visitor."

You: "Who?"

Nurse: "Mr. Edward Elric."

You: "Send him in."

You were dressed in a dress today so you wouldn't have to stress your arm too badly. It was the black dress Roy had hid from you, but he brought your combat boots. Even though you were calm on the outside you were crying on the inside. This was going to be more painful than you had anticipated. Your first break up this was going to suck big time. Edward had quietly opened the door and taken a seat beside you. For the first time in days you looked Edward in the eye. His own eyes were watching you, they were much like yours: calm and sad. They reminded you of what you had done in more ways than one. It was that one look that did you in. You began to cry and only Edward's hug was able to hold you steady. You had missed him so much that you hadn't noticed until he was gone. Once you steadied yourself you pulled away from him to see his face serious, but tender. He was trying his best not to say something he would regret.

Edward: "Destiny...I want to know..."

You: "I figured you would. Where do you want me to start?"

Edward: "What did you do to him?"

You: "I condemned him. I allowed the Gate to control me and torture him."

Edward: "How?"

You: "Ever since I summoned it on accident and obliterated Ishbal from existence. After that the Gate was a common sight in all of my alchemic training exercises."

Edward: "So it attached itself to you during your first alchemy training?"

You: "No. Even before that. My alchemy train started when I was of age, but the Gate claims that it chose my soul at birth to hunt down and kill the deserters."

Edward: "What deserters?"

You: "I don't know. It said in time I will figure it out."

Edward: "Why didn't it take all of him? Like it did Al."

You: "That's like asking: why Al why not you? It has a knack for making people's lives miserable, and I guess for Barry it was a partial absorption."

Edward: "Can't you stop it?"

You: "I was the one who let it out and I'm the one who put it back into darkness. I have some control."

Edward: "Is that how you were able to fix Nina without...you know?"

You: "Yes."

Edward: "So this ability has been with you since birth?"

You: "Yes."

Edward: "This is a question that I already know the answer to, but I want to hear you say it. Why didn't you tell me?"

You: "The Gate hurt you and Alphonse. I can't bear the thought that because the Gate is a part of me that means I hurt you Edward. I didn't want you to hate me."

Edward: "Did you not trust me?"

You: "Edward, I trust my life with you. I was just too scared that you would hate me afterword, I wouldn't have been able to bear it. I love you, Edward."

There was moment of silence, but it felt like the pressure had been released. He was forgiving you.

Edward: "Clearly, I don't tell you how much I love you enough."

You smiled bigger and hugged him. You were looking for the comfort and the closeness you though would have vanished at the end of this meeting. This forgiveness had made you confident enough to tell Edward more.

You: "There's more, Ed. About the war, about my life before. So much we have to talk about."

Edward: "Roy told me some of it."

You: "That's okay..."

He stroked your cheek gently as you looked up at him happily. You were so happy that he was still willing to accept the part of your life that was so evil, and probably still hated, just to keep the rest of you. You felt so lucky to have someone like him and you were ready to spill your guts to him if he asked.

Edward: "I know there is, Dez. But I have an assignment."

You: *happy* "I'll just wait for you to get back."

Now he turned away from you looking sad. you started catching on. Roy used to have that look whenever he went away for months on end. It was a guilty look.

You: "How long?"

Edward: "A couple years..."

You: "Years...?"

Nothing else was said. you just held him and he held you. A few days were bad enough, but years?! The word were frightening to you, but you absolutely knew he would be back. It was fate. The pair of you were too close to be separated forever.

Edward: "My train will be docking soon. I have to go."

You: "So soon?"

Edward: "Yes, I'm sorry."

You: "Promise you'll come home as soon as possible?"

He smiled and tilted your head so he could give his lips the best contact with yours. You held him there for a minute before you released him.

You: "Can I walk with you a ways?"

Edward: "Anytime..."

You walked hand in hand until you made it outside. There was a car waiting with Al standing outside the back door. Behind their car was another black car with Roy looking at you through the window. You took a moment to go hug Alphonse though.

You: "I hear your taking a vacation from this dreary place, make sure to enjoy yourself Alphonse. And make sure Edward stays safe for me, okay."

Al: "Always. I'm going to miss you, Destiny."

You: "I'm going to miss both of you."

You backed away smiling and waving as he hopped in the car. You turned to Edward one more time and pulled him into a hug where you made your final plea.

You: "I love you both. So both of you need to come home. Philosopher's Stone or not."

Ed: "I promise."

Driver: "Mr. Elric we need to get going."

Before you let Edward take even a step towards the car you gave him another loving kiss and he returned it with passion. Even when you watched his car pull away you were able to keep the feeling of the kiss with you. The next car pulled up and Roy got out. You hugged him and felt the sadness from Edward's departure hit you in a wave. You let yourself cry a little because if you got it out now you wouldn't have to worry later. Roy got in the back of the car with you and let you continue to cry even as the drive went on.

Roy: "I'm sorry for sending them, but they insisted on chasing any lead about the stone, and the Furher wanted them to have some space from you."

You: "It's alright, Roy. Things happen."

Roy: "But it shouldn't be happening to you. I love you, Destiny."

You: "I love you too, Roy."

Just like with Edward you hugged your brother for nothing, but the comfort of having someone be there. He kissed your head and you pecked his cheek. He would always be your older brother and you would always love him for being there for you and taking care of you.

Roy: "I have to transfer to East Central soon."

You: "How long?"

Roy: "Not sure."

He was avoiding details and prolonging the simple statement. If you didn't knew better you would have thought it was simply awkward to tell you right now, but you did know.

You: "I'm not going am I?"

Riza, who had taken Roy's spot in the passenger seat, was shocked that you had picked up on that so quickly, but Roy was silent. With nothing more to be said about your position you clung tighter to your brother afraid that these would be your last moments seeing him.

You: "When are you leaving?"

Roy: "Immediately."

You: "Where are we going now?"

Roy: "To the Hughes' house where you will be staying during your recovery. I have already moved all of your belongings from the barracks. Is that okay?"

You: "It's fine. Thank you."

Minutes later the car pulled up to the front of Hughes house with the entire family standing out front for your arrival. With a final crushing hug you let go of Roy and stepped out of the car and onto the curb. Hughes and Gracia embraced you as the car drove off down the street, taking your brother with it. They were very empathetic and gentle about your situation. Nina was holding the baby right beside the three of you, staring up at you worried.

Hughes: "Don't worry, Dez. They'll be back soon before you know it."

You: "I know."

Gracia: "Why don't you come in sweetheart? We are planning your favorite foods for dinner. And Nina has been so excited to see you. You don't believe how much it will help having you around to watch the baby. We are all glad to have you, Destiny."

You turned in their arms and looked at your new house. It would be here you continued to grow up, where you looked after Nina and Elysia, and where you would be until Edward returned. Your new life was smiling down/up at you. Nina would be going to school soon and she would need you here, especially when Alexander passed on. You would be there for Elysia's first steps, her first words, her first tooth. Even with a large portion of your life ripped away within an hour's time your boyfriend, your best friends, and your brother had all left you, you had decided that you would try your hardest to do your best with this new life until they could return and become a part of you again. Besides all the would be back eventually, all you had to do was wait...


	18. Missing You

4 Years Later (I rounded up a little)

Destiny's Pov

You: "I'll try to visit, but Grande has constantly been filling my week with dumb chores."

It had been over three years since everyone had left Central. You had been living with the Hughes' for the entire time. After the entire incident you had been put off missions and told to spend time with my new "family". You did enjoy your time with them, but you still used some of the military facilities, and therefore you needed access to the training grounds, meaning that Grande owned you half the time. Personally Mayes didn't like you being Grande's errand girl, but he was willing to look the other way so long as he wasn't doing anything too far out there.

Nina was growing up complete and healthy. She was almost 8 and finishing the 3rd grade. Everyone in school loved Nina, especially her teachers. She was so popular and it was probably the way she showed so much kindness or had so much fun with everything she did. She did well in everything except spelling and art. In her art class all she did was draw transmutation circles. At the family conference about the issue with her teacher, she had confessed she wanted to be an alchemist like Edward. It frightened you a bit, but it was just a phase.

Edward and Al had sent you many letters of their travels and all of their leads on the philosopher's stone. You missed the misfit brothers every time you read one of their letters. Once it had reached the 3 year mark the letters had stopped almost completely. The last letter had described a city called Lior where the stone might be. They must have gotten held up and been unable to send a message. You hoped they were okay.

As for Roy and the others they were able to keep closer contact with. Every couple months you could go visit them in East Central for a few days. The rest of the time you had to talk by phone. which was where you were at the moment. Roy wanted you to come visit him, but with you were busy helping out Hughes and Grande.

Roy: "I'm sure I can work something out."

You: "I promised to try, but don't expect too much."

Roy: "I miss you, Dez. and I'm worried about you. Take care of yourself."

You: "Always...Bye, Roy."

Roy: "Bye, Dez."

Even as the line went dead, you still wished he would just suddenly be there and surprise you; not make you feel so alone. No dice. You left Hughes' office to make the meeting about the "alchemist killer", aka Scar. The Fuhrer asked you to attend because you were an alchemist and therefore a target. Many of the higher ups were requesting a transfer, and even though you thought they were wimps, it wasn't that bad of an idea. You came in through a side door and took a seat next to Hughes. He hadn't noticed you yet because he was showing pictures of Elysia to the man right next to him. On the dais before you was the Fuhrer and Brigadier General Grande. Sitting in the stands were assorted alchemists who were currently stationed in Central. when the Fuhrer called everyone to attention and everything went silent. Hughes finally noticed you and you exchanged a quick smile before giving your attention to the Fuhrer.

Fuhrer: "As all of you know, Scar is on the loose killing state alchemists and whoever else gets in his way. There has been a suggestion that there should be a transfer to East Central. I would like to see a show of hands as to how many of you agree with that suggestion."

Many hands rose, but yours stayed curled up in a fist underneath your chin. The Fuhrer took in a good sweep of the room, you included, and gave a deep sigh.

Fuhrer: " Very well then. There will be a transfer two days from now. On request of Brigadier General Grande we will be heading to the East Central Command Center. Meeting adjourned."

You all stood and saluted the Fuhrer as he left the room with Grande. You walked out with a scowl on your face and an enthusiastic Hughes beside you. Grande wanted to make Roy's life miserable, that had to be it. Wasn't Ishbal enough? Your hands clenched up into fists and your jaw tightened. It happened every time you had to see that man.

Hughes: "So what do you think?"

You: "Huh?"

Hughes: "Should I call Roy and let him know?"

You: "Well if the higher ups aren't going to tell him-"

Hughes: "I shouldn't tell him either. Thanks, Dez!"

You felt the sweat drop roll off the side of your head as you made your way to Hughes car; Behind it was your new motorcycle. The one you had shared with Edward had been trashed a few months ago on a bad road. This was a replacement, but the memories were still there. A smile lit your face, even as dark clouds started forming over Central. Shaking off the reminiscent memories you mounted the bike and started to follow Hughes' car home. You dismounted at the gate, but once your helmet came off you were attacked by an army of female munchkins. It was Nina and her friends, Stella and Rin. Nina would always welcome you home with a hug, but this time she had back up.

You: "Hey girls. What gives?"

Nina: "You promised to take us to the play tonight. Remember?"

You: "I must have forgot, but don't worry I can still - oof - Hello Elysia."

Elysia: *from top of the pile* "Hello big sister."

From behind you could hear Hughes taking pictures with the mysterious camera that would pop out of nowhere. You were grateful when you heard Gracia approaching.

Gracia: "Girls, get up. Destiny is practically kissing the pavement."

When all the weight was taken off your back, you picked up Elysia and headed back to the house with everyone else. You showered and grabbed a decent dress and headed out with the three girls. You entered the theatre and took your seats up front (Hughes pulled a few strings). The girls were completely entranced by the play, whose name escapes you. You couldn't think about anything during the show, except for Edward. It had been three years already; when was he coming home? You wondered if he had changed at all. Whenever you thought of him he was his short, handsome, perky... Oh, when was he coming back?

You: *mutters* "Infuriating midget."

You yourself had become taller by almost three inches. Not the world's largest growth spurt, but at least you had grown. You had developed curves, much to Roy's dismay. You knew that you were growing and "developing", and no amount of Roy's lectures were going to stop it. You were happy at least that Gracia had been the one to tell you about your period, and not Roy. You got shivers just thinking about it. Your hair still went down to the middle of your torso with bangs that caressed your cheeks. What could be taking Edward so long that he missed the deadline he had promised? You felt someone tugging on the side of your dress. It was Nina.

Nina: *concerned* "Destiny, are you okay?"

You: "Yeah, just thinking."

Nina: "Well...the play is over."

She was right of course. There were small groups of people leaving at a constant rate. The lights had even come back on without your noticing. Stella and Rin were talking about the play animatedly, but Nina watched you with worried eyes.

You: "I was just thinking Nina, there's no need to worry."

Nina: "Thinking about Edward?"

She knew you all too well; better than most people actually. With a light smile you hugged her. Ever since you had both been in the Gate you had a mutual respect between one another. An understanding you had with only a select few.

You: "Let's go home."

We went across town and dropped off Nina's friends before returning home, where Hughes and Gracia were waiting for us. Nina ran to Gracia who took her hand and lead her inside to be tucked in. As you stood outside the gate you realized for one of the first times in your life that you were out of place. Standing there looking at a house that held a family in it, you realized that you would never have that; your life was chaos and it would never be that simple or that nice. You went to bed quietly like you normally did, but something unusual happened.

Hughes: "Destiny? Are you asleep?"

You: "No. Is something up?"

Hughes: "Nina told me you were thinking about Edward again. Anything I should know about?"

You: "Why isn't he home yet Mayes?"

Hughes: "He's looking for the Philosopher's Stone. That's a lot of rumors and places to look into."

You: "I know...I just...I miss him."

Hughes: "I know you miss him, but you just need to believe in him okay?"

Even though you nodded your head, it didn't make you feel any better. Hughes left the room smiling, thinking that he had helped you somehow. He flicked off the light switch, leaving you in total darkness. You felt a little stupid being this worried about Edward. He wasn't a little kid any more, he could handle it. Even that thought didn't help. Did you need him that much? Was he really the only normal thing you could cling to in your life? You were in deep with him and everyone knew it. But it just hurt so bad for him not to be here. You curled further into the blankets and tried to stop the tears that fell down your face.


	19. Home

Destiny's Pov

Landing in the station in East Central was like a breath of fresh air compared to the ride you had just endured. Despite that Hughes had been at your side every minute of the ride, you had to listen to all of the alchemists talk like hotshots now that they were out of danger. It was hard not to yell at them after some time of listening to so many "I could have take him"s. Now your nerves were finely grated, but at least you were the first to run off the train and welcome the refreshing rain. Everyone walked past you toward the trucks while you took your time to enjoy the rain. At the last minute Hughes grabbed you and pulled you into the back of the last car of people.

Hughes: "You're going to catch a cold."

You: "A little present for Roy..."

Hughes: "That's cold, Dez."

You: "That's the point."

Hughes rolled his eyes and smiled. It wouldn't be that long of a drive to the command center, but Roy was going to be really mad that you hadn't told him and that made the trip seem even shorter. But Roy was Roy. A few lectures, apologizing, and happy hellos, and everything would be okay again. Thank god for Roy or you might have gone crazy without Edward. And maybe, just maybe, Edward sent something to Roy recently so you could make sure he was still okay. You took in a deep sigh as the Command Center came into view.

Armstrong: "Something bothering you dear one?"

You: "Not really. I'm just-"

Hughes: "She just misses her little sugar munchkin."

You: "One day...I'll turn Elysia against you Hughes and you will regret that."

Hughes: "Oh please. Elysia loves her daddy too much."

You: "But I'm home more often than you. What do you think I could tell her before you get home."

Hughes: "Like what?"

You: "Like when you stole the last cookie out of the jar and Elysia got a spanking for it."

All of a sudden Hughes got very pale and scared. He hadn't expected you to know that information since you were training with Armstrong the whole time.

Hughes: "How did you know?"

You: "Nina's not as naive as you think she is. Elysia would hate it if she knew you let her have an unfair spanking."

Hughes: "Please no! I'll stop! Just don't tell her."

You jumped out of the back of the car smirking. After practicing on Hughes so often you finally understood why Roy liked having the upper hand; it felt so good to be on top. You stood with the Fuhrer, on his request, in the back of the line. Walking the halls you noticed the stares received from many of the other officers walking the halls. You avoided many of the conversations between the alchemists and focused primarily on the other soldier among the building. Your interest was especially piqued when you heard someone crying. The voice sounded very familiar as it spoke to someone softly. You looked down each and every hall until you saw the one and only bulk of armor who you knew could speak. It was hunched over so you couldn't see who it was talking to. Unknowingly, you had stopped and the Furher and his secretary were waiting for you, but you wanted to see Al.

You: "Go se Roy. I'll check in with him later."

Furher: "As you wish."

Once they had turned the corner and vanished you turned the completely opposite direction and ran at Al. He didn't look up until you were already tackling him to the cold floor.

You: "Alphonse!"

Al: "Destiny?!"

You: "How are you? When did you get back?"

Al: "I'm the same as always. Ed and I just got back this morning. He's reporting to your brother."

Edward. He was home. Finally! A little meow and some scratching from Al's armor could be heard from underneath you. Alphonse rose suddenly allowing a small kitten to emerge from Al's empty interior.

You: "Who's this?"

Al: "I found the poor guy all alone in the rain. But Ed says I can't keep him."

You: *pet the cat* "So this is who you were talking to. . . I wouldn't worry too much about Ed, he's trying to be logical, but I bet he likes the cat too. We can try and find an owner later, okay?"

Al: *sigh* "Alright, Destiny."

You: "Anytime, Al. Now let's head back to your quarters. I want to hear all about what you guys have been up to, and I can sift through Ed's things before he gets back."

You were wearing a sly grin when Alphonse broke out into a fit of laughter.

Ed's Pov

You had ended your report when a squadron of men invaded Roy's office. One of which was Bask Grande, the Iron Blood Alchemist. You hated that man more than you let on, but what would you expect. Behind Bask was the Furher and his secretary. The Furher came in already apologizing to Mustang, but you faded out of the conversation to examine the secretary. She reminded you so much of someone, but you couldn't bring yourself to remember who. She kept her eyes shut and head down as the Furher spoke. You hoped she would break under your stare, and open her eyes. You wanted to know who it was she reminded you of, but there was no such luck.

Mustang: "Destiny is here? With you?"

Furher: "Why, yes. She saw young Alphonse and wanted to visit so I let her. Is that alright Colonel?"

Roy: "Of course. I'll see her once I'm done settling you in."

Furher: "Thank you so much, Colonel. Fullmetal, why don't you go see Destiny? I know it's been a while and I'm sure you'll want to catch up."

Destiny. When you had left in search in the philosopher's stone, you had been confused about Destiny. What was she? What had she done? Did it matter? Did you still love her?

You: "Thank you, sir."

After a quick bow you turned and practically bolted out the door. When you left you knew it must've hurt her and then when you heard Roy left only hours after you, you hated him somewhat for leaving her; but then that would have made you a hypocrite. If it was Al she was with, he knew exactly where they would be. Was she ready to see you again? Would she forgive you? If there was anything you learned on your "mission" other than the leads on the philosopher's stone were fake, it was that you missed Destiny desperately. Her special smile, her calming voice, her beautiful face, but even more than that was her warm love that she gave only to certain people. There were many days, including right now where you sounded cheesy and pathetic when you thought of her. It was true that you still loved her after everything that had happened. She had only been trying to protect and save the ones she loved most. You didn't fully understand her relation to the Gate, but it clearly wasn't one she chose herself. You saw Nina's smiling face flash through your memories, then you remember seeing her curled up with Barry all cut up in front of her. Everything she had done was to protect others and herself. You remembered that terrible night where you had tried to bring your mother back and lost everything in the process. It hurt, but she had been willing to do anything, and probably still would. You had to be in her life to help her understand that you can't save everyone.

Your hand was on the doorknob when you heard Destiny's laugh through the door. What Al had just said? You felt the blood rush up to your cheeks; a lot had happened on your travels. There was that trip to Aquroya and then with the Tringham boys. . . He'd better not have mentioned anything. With a brave face you turned the handle and entered the room.


	20. Renewal

Destiny's Pov

Alphonse was telling you about Edward's collision with the young Russell Tringham. It was funny that some kid thought that just because he was blond, had a brother, and could do alchemy he could pass as Edward Elric. No one could mistake Edward Elric; how many state alchemists are about four foot eight?

Alphonse: "It turns out he was actually a year younger than Ed?"

You: "No kidding. That's pretty funny."

The door suddenly opened and in walked the man himself. Alphonse had been right, barely anything had changed about Edward. His height was the same, his cloths were the same; but his eyes, though they held the same love, compassion, and a short temper, his eyes showed some maturity. You were sad for not being there with him while he "grew up", but he had to do something and you couldn't be there with him. You were aware of your own changes, and so was Edward, but he wasn't really surprised. There was one tense moment, before Edward spoke to you for the first time in years.

Ed: "What? No hug for the conquering hero?"

You paused a little shocked at how deep his voice had become, but you regained your composure and stood up quickly to envelope Edward into your arms. At first you were so happy to have him back with you, to feel him solid and in your arms again, nothing else mattered. Until you heard Edward's muffled scream and released him. His face was red and his eyes were bulging from their sockets. Now that you thought about it, your growth spurt and his inability to grow combined with the new "developments" Roy talked about . . . you started to blush as much as him, and poor Al was probably trying really hard not to feel awkward.

You: "I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't notice that. . ."

Ed: "It's alright, how could you know?"

You: "If it's any consolation: I missed you."

Ed quickly got over his embarrassment and looked you square in the eye. You were smiling lightly and that was enough to make him smile too.

Edward: "I missed you too, Dez."

You smiled again and this time you picked him up. For fear of being dropped he wrapped his arms and legs around you. You held his back with one arm while the other pulled his head back so you could look into each other's eyes. His eyes were still that beautiful liquid gold that gave you the sense of drowning. Your heart was ready to burst, so you leaned in and stole his lips. After a moment you pulled away and tears of joy threatened to flow. His face began to look worried as if your tears meant something else. To ease his mind you quickly said:

You: "Welcome home."

You continued to hold him, but you hid your face in his neck so you could hide the hot tears that ran down your cheeks. No one said anything, but when you felt Edward's gloved hand brush over your ear and through your hair, you said your peace.

You: "I love you, Edward."

Edward: "I love you too, Dez. I promise not to leave you like that again."

You set him back down on the floor and you took a seat on the bed. Once settle you grabbed one of Ed and Al's hands and kissed it.

You: "Together forever."

They nodded their heads and smiled before covering you in one immense group hug. Nothing was ever going to come between you again.

Roy: "OUT!"

Except for that. Roy came in his face was flustered and Riza and Havoc were watching over his shoulder. Did Roy think that something dirty was going to happen between you and Edward? Not that you would have minded. But the look on Roy's face told you that's what he thought and he wasn't happy with that. Now Roy was twitching with annoyance. With a smirk you got up and walked towards the door.

You: "Oh well see you later guys."

Roy: "I meant them."

You: "But this is their room."

Roy: "Fine then damnit."

Roy grabbed your forearm and slammed the door shut. Muttering obscenities under his breath he dragged you down the hall with Riza and Havoc trailing behind you. Now to add to the Roy list: a lecture on boyfriends, and this one was going to be awkward.

Ed's Pov

Right after Destiny was taken away by her older brother, Hughes came in and asked about lunch. Al offered to stay in the room while you welcomed the invitation and entered the mess hall. You noticed that everyone else in the room were certified state alchemists.

You: "So what's up with the transfer?"

Hughes: "Well the big wigs were getting really scared with all of the - uh, I mean - how is your search going for the you-know-what's-it-stone?"

You: "Well, we're closer. Or at least I like to think we are. I'm looking for a guy named Marcoh who might know something about it."

Hughes: "Never heard of him. Have you asked the Colonel?"

You: "Yeah, but I think he's keeping stuff from me."

Hughes: "Have you ever considered that he might not know anything?"

You: "No. He definitely knows, and going to find out what it is. . ."

?: "Did I hear you say the name Marcoh, Fullmetal?"

Hughes: "Brigadier General Grande."

You looked up. The man's shadow had overwhelmed the table you and Hughes now occupied. His face was stuck on a permanent condescending mode, as usual. He liked authority, but more than that he liked to use it. Now he looked a little miffed, but in a way that made you feel better. You still hated that for everything he did to Destiny.

Grande: "Marcoh was a deserter. He was one of the alchemists who had gone to fight in Ishbal, but before was said and done he had turned tail and run. Marcoh is a traitor! What would you need to know about Marcoh, Fullmetal?"

You: "Nothing, sir. I just heard his name in mention."

Grande: "Just make sure you don't go meddling about, Fullmetal. There are certain things that were never meant to be pried at."

?: "You are so full of it. . ."

Everyone's head turned towards Destiny who had appeared behind Grande. He looked just about as shocked as the rest of us, he just recovered sooner and turned to face her.

Grande: "It doesn't matter what you think. Marcoh is still a traitor."

You: "Says you. In case you have forgotten, Marcoh was erased from all of the history books, so technically he should have never existed. Remember?"

Grande: *snarl* "Been snooping, Mustang?"

Dez: "No. Not really. I'm just one of the people who helped erase him."

Grande: "Be assured, I'm not afraid to have you court marshaled."

Dez: *points innocently* "But I'm not part of the military."

Grande was about to throw a gasket when the Furher walked in.

Furher: "That's enough. Both of you settle down."

Grande snarled once more at Destiny before storming away out of the mess hall. Destiny beamed in triumph and took a seat beside you where she curled up in your arm.

Destiny: "How'd you get into a fight with Grande?"

You: "I didn't I just mentioned Marcoh's name and he got all pissed."

Destiny: "He is definitely getting easier to annoy."

You: "So that's what you've been doing while I have been away. . ."

She smile at you and gave you a light kiss on the cheek.

You: "Clearly whatever Roy said to you hasn't dampened your spirits."

As her face became a light pink color, she also smiled wider.

Dez: "Nope."

Hughes: "Destiny, is your face alright?"

She nodded her head rapidly before jumping to her feet behind you.

Destiny: "Roy wants to talk to you, Ed."

You: "Another talk? Wasn't one enough for a week?"

Destiny: "No."

You: "What's up?"

She turned even more red and ran out the door. She was acting really weird. You turned to Hughes hoping for an explanation, but he shrugged. He was just as clueless as you.

Destiny: "And you had better hurry."

Destiny's head had popped back into the room for an instant to leave that little remark with you. With a sigh you got up and headed for Roy's office.

FF 2 Hours Later

Roy: "Do you understand, Fullmetal?"

Now you know why her face was red; right now your matched hers perfectly. For the last 120 minutes of your life were focused on Roy's speech about becoming of age, hormones, being boyfriend/girlfriend with his sister, sex, the new rules surrounding sex, and the basic rules of dating his sister. It was so embarrassing having the talk with your superior (yes you hate to admit it). This particular talk was meant to limit time alone with his sister.

You: "Uh - huh."

Roy: "Good. You're dismissed."

You: "Actually sir is there something I can ask you about?"

Roy: "I will not change my mind about-"

You: "Not that!"

Roy: "Then ask away."

You: "It's about Marcoh. I know you're lying to me because Destiny clearly knows him and if she does then so do you."

There was a moment of silence. He was no longer facing you, but looking at the distance in the window. It irritated you that he would leave you hanging at this point, but you were desperate for information. He didn't turn around to speak to you.

Roy: "Sorry, but I don't have any information for you."

You felt ready to explode; there was even a growl in your throat. But you were still calm.

FF Few Hours Later

You: "Dez was right. Everything is missing. It's like he never existed."

Al: "What are we going to do now, brother?"

You: "I want to go to Dez, but every time we get her involved it goes wrong. I can't do that to her again. The next thing to do would be to talk to the Colonel, but he won't give up the information without a fight; so I guess I have to beat it out of him."

Al: "A fight? You couldn't get away with that!"

A small meow came from Al's stomach before he jumped slightly and covered his armor protectively. He knows that you told him to get rid of the kitten; he should know that you didn't have the time or means for a pet.

You: "Stomach purring?"

Al: "Yes! I mean no! You know it's still raining outside..."

Hughes: "Ed?"

Hughes must've slipped into the archives while you and Al were talking because you didn't hear him come in. Now he had your undivided attention.

Hughes: "Due to conditions your assessments will be held here."

Al: "Assessments? You mean to renew his state alchemy certification."

Hughes: "I'll tell you-"

You got it!

Hughes: "- about all of your options later."

You: "I got it, Major."

Hughes: "Lieutenant Colonel!"

You: "I know the perfect way to show off my skills. . .and get some information."

Al: "Oh no. . ."

You could feel yourself smirking. If everything went right it would be a complete win situation for you. This is gonna be good.


	21. Rogues

Destiny's Pov

You stood in the stands behind the Furher. In your head you were yelling furious insults to the two men who stood in the center of the Parade Grounds. Edward had decided to pick a battle assessment with your brother. Even though the main cover up was about a kitten you knew better Ed wanted something from Roy; and he was going to fight to get it. Why would he need Roy for this? You had dropped the hint about Marcoh so he would ask you about it, but he seemed to be avoiding that at every cost. You first heard about the fight while you had been in the training room, and to say the least it had been quite a shock. You tried to chase down Edward and get him to talk, but he would always be somewhere else or not know what you were talking about.

He was avoiding you. What had changed? Why wouldn't he accept your help? Was it something you had done wrong? Then it hit you. No it was never the "wrong" you had done. Saving Nina and fighting Barry the Butcher had been decisions you had made, and they had been dangerous. Was that why he was trying to keep you out of this? Or was it pride? No it wasn't pride. If it had been pride, Roy wouldn't have offered the information. They both were worried about you, but after all that had happened who could blame them?

Hughes: "Alchemists, ready?... Ready, set, fight!"

You looked up just in time to see the first of several of Roy's signature explosions. You hoped Ed had a plan. As much as you hated to admit it, it was going to be an interesting battle.

Roy: "This is so hard, he's such a small target."

Edward: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!"

You covered your eyes with your hand. Did he really just fall for that? The banter and battle continued on until it appeared that Roy had won; but at the last few seconds Roy hesitated, and Edward won. Very few of the original audience remained standing, most of them being the people around yourself and the Furher. Everyone else had been blown away by Roy's attacks. The Furher had called an end to the battle because of how much damage was created in such a small amount of time.

It was hours later and the sun was setting. Edward and Roy were still cleaning up the Parade Grounds. While you waited with Al and Riza, you thought on it. 'Maybe I should sit out this round? What would it hurt?'

It hadn't been too much of a shock to hear that Ed was looking for Marcoh, but it made you uneasy. Marcoh was one of the few who knew how much of a monster you were even without the Gate's help. What would Edward do if he knew you made his best friend an orphan? Even now, hearing it put into such terms made your blood boil and your heart seize. There would never be an excuse for what you did.

Maybe a visit to Marcoh's would be healthy. Questioning yourself constantly would never get anything done. Marcoh always had a way of dragging people out of their self pity. Yeah, you'd go see Marcoh.

If it hadn't been for Marcoh's own troubles from the war he would have made a great therapist. You had left almost immediately after the battle examination. Marcoh had welcomed you to the house and stayed with him for a couple days now. You were carrying groceries back to Marcoh's, when you heard gunshots from his house. Was he crazy?

Setting the groceries down you run the rest of the way, praying that you would make it in time. Upon reaching the stairs you noticed Al's armor, then you saw the gun.

You: "Tim! Put that gun down, now. He's just a little kid."

Marcoh dropped the gun without looking over, but now Edward and Alphonse stared incredulously.

You: "Now let's get inside before anyone sees us. Quickly!"

You shoved inside the small house and looked over the area outside until thought everything was clear.

Ed: "Dez, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

You: "Honestly, I think I started questioning myself too much so I came here for a reality check."

Ed: "Why didn't you come to me?"

You: "You were too busy avoiding me, remember?"

Ed: "I wasn't-"

You shot him a look and he shut up, but you didn't see anything else that could have come across his face as an expression; you were too busy looking out the peep hole, checking to see if anyone had snuck up to the door while you had checked everywhere else.

You: "Was anyone following you?"

Al: "Yeah some really tall, bald guy. Edward said he came in with the Furher."

You: "Armstrong? Then no fears."

Marcoh: "How is Louis? I haven't seen him since the Massacre."

Edward: "Massacre?"

Marcoh: "You didn't tell them?"

You: "I told them a little. I didn't want to bother with the details."

Edward: "What have you been hiding from us?"

Reluctantly, you faced Edward face on and saw Edward's angry eyes. It made you feel guilty and somehow all the more secure. You should have told him, but you know better.

Edward: "Well?!"

You: I've been hiding the worst from you. During the rebellion...I was different. Ed, I was a monster."

Marcoh: "We were all monsters, Destiny. Don't put it all on you. Edward, take a seat."

Edward shakily took a seat, Alphonse stood behind him, and you sat down on Marcoh's bed. To prepare myself for the bad memories I quickly shifted into the fetal position and listened.

Marcoh: "Armageddon. That's the only word that fits that battle. Women, children, it didn't matter. Everyone was killed and there wasn't any real reason. All they said was the people of Ishbal defied them and spoke out against the system."

From your part of the room you shudder. The first real secret coming forward.

Marcoh: "What I was responsible for I could never make up, even taking my life would be a token gesture. So I decided to vanish, become a doctor, help people, and slowly work off some fraction of the debt. Now get out."

You breathe a sigh of relief and close your eyes. He wouldn't speak of 'it.'

Ed: "I'm a ranking state alchemist. I have a right to that research and anything else you know."

Marcoh: "You're way too small for these concerns. *you chuckle* I bet you were blinded by the abundance of research and access the title of alchemist has given you; a foolish mistake. If you had been there like Destiny you'd feel the same way."

Please no further, your thoughts cry.

Ed: "I know that. I know what we're doing is stupid, okay? Destiny even tried to warn us, but we had to try. It's not your problem."

Al: "Dr. Marcoh, some years back you treated some babies in Zenotine. I just want you to know they're fine, the red water is gone."

Marcoh must've slipped because you hear Edward run frantically on the other side of the room. You jump when you see Ed claps his hands together in front of a wall.

You: "No, Ed, don't!"

The wall opens and he pulls out a small vial full of red liquid. You push yourself into a corner as far away from the stuff as possible. Your vision was already going dark from being so close to it. The boys must not have noticed anything because Alphonse picked up Ed, trying to make him let go of the vial.

Al: "Brother, that's wrong!"

Ed: "Let me go, Al."

In their struggle the bottle flies closer to you and scared out of your mind, you leap to yet another far corner. The liquid wriggles and forms into a stone. You begin to shake, cold in the faux stone's presence. Your vision is nearly gone, your shaking, and you keep pushing yourself into the wall.

Edward: "Destiny?"

Marcoh looks away from the stone and sees the terror on your face. He come to your side and gently strokes your hair like a child.

Marcoh: "How bad is it?"

Edward: "What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer anything. The door flew open and soldiers filed in. In the middle of them all is Bask Grande.

Grande: "The Sage's Stone, The Celestial Stone, The Great Elixir, The Red Teacher, The Next Element; did you really think you could hide something so famous from me, Marcoh?"

Edward: "Brigadier Grande!"

Marcoh: "Brigadier, Bask? Well you've wormed your way up."

Grande turns to see Marcoh clutching you trying to prevent you from going into hysterics as Grande picks up the stone.

Grande: "Nice to see some things haven't changed. Still haven't recovered I see, Mustang."

Marcoh: "You leave her alone!"

Grande: "And you, you will give me all of your research on the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed: "That thing is a Philosopher's Stone?"

Grande: "It's an experimental leap at best, roulette at worst. You never know when it will reach it's limit and back fire. An unstable product different from the true stone, but during the rebellion it did augment our abilities and make us tremendously powerful."

Your mind flashes back to the day they gave you your stone. You whimper and hold your wrist.

Grande: "And to think that a child was actually the most powerful of us all. We even offered to let her keep it, but she refused. What a coward."

Ed: "Enough! Leave her alone! You can't talk to her like that!"

Grande: "Just for that I will not let you have access to the design specs for the stone. And there is no way you can beat around this one, Fullmetal, because everything about the stone falls under my jurisdiction. *To his men* Let's go!"

Marcoh's warmth is pulled away from you, but so is the cold from the stone. Bask had the stone outside, and already you were starting to feel better. Edward and Alphonse steady you before the three of you head outside to see Marcoh's arrest.

Marcoh: "You can't take me back. I can't go back to that place; it's too much, I can't take it. The testing, the experiments; my hands are already stained, please."

Ed: "This is just like before."

Your head aches with the memories of Nina's capture and the pain you both went through that night, you had risked everything. Marcoh's face now fills that chimera's cage. I run down the stairs ready to kick some butt; and I forgot something. Grande stands in front of me and holds the stone out towards me. I black out.


	22. The Other

Destiny's Pov

Your ears began to ring as the darkness closed around you. It was stifling as you sat in the darkness waiting. Suddenly, like a veil is being lifted you are in the center of a desert. Would it be silly to say this desert was familiar? In your mind it makes sense. The distant gunfire in a city only, meters away, told you that this was the same city you remembered. The smoke bellowing out of the city brought tears to your eyes, but it was the stack of bodies outside the wall that brought a cry of anguish from between your lips. Behind them there were words written in blood 'Enemies of the State.' From where you were some of those bodies were easily children and their blood stained the desert sand – creating a muddy brown color. All I could smell at this point was smoke meaning that these people were killed barely hours ago.

A loud explosion on one side of the city drew your attention. Roy; those were Roy's explosions, amplified by that accursed stone. Massive gunfire and various explosions should be taking place throughout the city, signaling Grande and Kimbley; however, there were none. Something was wrong. Aside from that one explosion there were small amounts of gunfire – short and far between. Your heart stops it was that day, the last day. The day you stopped believing you were human. The day the Ishbal returned to ash and dust because of you. You force yourself to stand and sure enough only a few dunes away there is Grande, the Furher, and your younger self. She stands there, her eyes half lidded to hide the fact that they have changed into a purple color. The men are too excited to see what you have in store for Ishbal that they don't see the tendrils playing at the hem of her sleeves.

You: "Don't, PLEASE!"

The little girl raises her hand the bracelet on her arm glowing with the one greatest perversion of nature. A Philosopher's Stone. It would glow brighter with every second and every movement as the girl's had pointed at the once great city of Ishbal.

You: "STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! STOP!"

Nothing changed. This nightmare of a reality didn't change just because you begged it to. You still raised your arm, you still sent out the bolt of raw power that destroyed the city and your soul still became corrupt. Nothing changed because there was nothing you could do to change it. You are powerless. With tears streaming down your face and your throat raw you watched the city crumble and the screams of the souls inside. If the city had been in flames before it was now trapped in an inferno that collapsed in on itself all at once. The strength that you had used to stand and to scream as escaped your grasp and you fall to your knees. You are staring in horror at the city when a shadow blocks your view. Looking up you see yourself; your hair black as ever now frame deadly purple irises and your mark has changed to that of the Gate. She looks back down at you and in fear you throw yourself back. She continues to look down on you without a single change in her features. You stare at her for a moment before opening your mouth, but you never manage to speak.

Other: "It is your entire fault."

You: "…"

Other: "Why did you have to be born?"

You: "…"

Other: "We could have gone on sleeping, but you just had to wake up. Why? You have put so many good people back to sleep when they weren't ready. Why? What right do you have?"

You: "I didn't choose this."

Other: "But you allowed it."

You are speechless because as her eyes continue to stare hard into you, tears form around her bright eyes.

Other: "You're strong. That's why it chose you. Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you say no?"

You: "Why didn't you?"

Now your Other's eyes widen. She stares intently for a moment before a deranged smile crosses her face. She brings her hands up for you to see and notice for the first time that they are covered in blood. It drips off in large quantities and stains the desert sand.

Other: "Because that's what I was born for."

Your Other and the entire desert along with the burning oasis vanish from your sight and even your subconscious mind goes into a deep sleep. The tears still stream from your eyes even as your Other self comes to light.

Ed's Pov

Al: "We're all we got!"

Al's screams fell on deaf ears. You are kneeling, the cold rain seeping into the knees of your pants. Your only human arm is holding onto the shoulder socket of the missing automail arms. The hairs on the back of your neck stand as his hand places itself on your forehead. A disturbing image of Grande flashes to your mind, but you refuse to let your face show it; you couldn't let Al see your fear even though you are about to die.

Al: "I don't want this. NO!"

As if hearing Alphonse' prayers Destiny appears out of the shadows and pulls Scar's arm back. Quick on his feet, Scar uses Destiny's force to back flip over her and put some distance between them. Guess he's not used to being surprised. She just stands there with her head down and you feel fear consume you.

You: "Destiny, run. It's alright."

She didn't do anything. She didn't move. She didn't speak. Scar was also disturbed by Destiny's actions and kept his distance.

Scar: "What sort of trick is this Elric?"

You: "Destiny?"

Marcoh: "It can't be. She doesn't have the stone. Destiny, can you hear me?"

Destiny's head rises. You heart drops and the fear you felt from when Scar touched you returns tenfold. She looked at you through dead, purple eyes. The Gate's eyes. She looked down on you and didn't even register your face. She turned away from you which were both a relief and the birth of an even greater fear. She wasn't going to kill you, but did she even know who you were any more.

You: "Destiny!"

There was no response. She was facing Scar and began to walk towards him. When Al saw her face he whimpered and his metal body began to shake with fear. Marcoh's response is similar if not a little more violent; you couldn't do anything.

Marcoh: "Destiny, listen to my voice. Please return to us."

Destiny: "I can't."

Everyone was in shock. There was a second voice inside of her. You are now certain more than ever that the Gate was controlling her. You had to save her somehow.

You: "You can, Destiny. Fight it. Fight back. Don't let it take you."

Destiny: *whispers* "I didn't choose this."

You are unsure what to answer to that. However, Scar manages to draw the attention away from her.

Scar: "Destiny - as in Destiny Mustang; the girl who obliterated Ishbal from the face of the Earth with a single blow. The girl who tried to save my brother's life."

Her slow walk towards him continues and he takes a step back.

Scar: "No. They were two different people all together. You are just the being that slaughtered the rest of my people and decimated our holy city."

Destiny: "Holy? You believe in a God that doesn't exist. You people try to believe in a higher power that doesn't exist in order to make yourselves feel secure in death. It's no different from the Alchemists and their idea of equivalent exchange."

Scar: "You dare speak as though you are above mankind."

Scar tried to charge at her, but he stopped as portions of her upper arm dissolved to reveal writhing tentacles. Your stomach dropped again and by this point you feel sick. Those were from the Gate – those were the Gate. Slowly the coils unwound and slithered out from under Destiny's arm. As they hung from the gap in her arm each tentacle wiggled as if waiting for something – perhaps Scar's attack. Both Marcoh and Al were shaking and whimpering at the sight of what Destiny had become. Scar's expression was no more different than yours – paralyzing fear. You are unsure of what to do.

Scar: "You are no different from these two. You played with forbidden magic and called it alchemy to justify it as science. God is punishing you for your transgressions and you have lost your soul."

Destiny's slow and painful walk stopped. She herself began to shake.

Destiny: "I didn't choose this. I didn't mean to be born."

You feel your anger rise. You thought that this had ended with Barry, but she still had doubts. She was still making herself suffer.

You: "Don't you dare say that. I'm sick and tired of hearing you say that. Destiny, you have saved people that no one else could. Have you forgotten about Nina or Roy. What about Al and I? Are you wishing you never met us?"

She turn and looks at you for the first time since her arrival. Her left eye turns into the beautiful blue color you have come to love. She was making it through the Gate's hold.

You: "Is that what you are saying?"

Destiny: "No…no."

You: "So rather than wishing you had died to protect people you lost, strive to protect the people you love now. Don't give in, Destiny, please. I love you."

The black tendrils retreat under her skin and her arms seem to seal themselves, but her eyes had yet to change back. With a groan she looks at Marcoh.

Destiny: "The stone…"

Marcoh had regained the stone after Grande had been blown away by Scar. Was it still affecting Destiny? This gave you an idea.

You: "Marcoh, give it to Scar!"

Marcoh: "Are you mad?"

You: "It's still affecting Destiny so throw it away."

Marcoh took another look at Destiny who was shaking and slowly attempting to regain control of her body. With a determined look on his face he threw the stone at Scar. However, to all of your surprise his transmuted arm absorbed the stone and he screamed out in pain. Destiny suddenly came to and you hobbled over to her kneeling form.

You: "Destiny, are you alright?"

Destiny: "Yeah."

You: "For a moment there you scared me."

Destiny: "For a moment so did I."

You look up when Scar began to form words again.

Scar: "I will see you all have divine justice."

He tries using his arm, but the red light he usually managed to create wasn't present and he shouted in pain once more.

Destiny: "He can't use his arm. Marcoh, run!"

Marcoh runs out the alley and from sight. You were about to call him a coward, but Destiny pulls you up and pulls you behind her.

Destiny: "I can stop him for a while, but you need to get out of here. And Al…oh, Alphonse."

She sees him for the first time and notices how badly Scar has hurt him. Despite the fact that she looked like she was going to cry she made sure her determination made it through.

Destiny: "Protect Al. I'll be fine."

You: "No. We aren't leaving you."

Scar: "None of you will be leaving. Not until Ishvala has his justice."

He charges despite that his main weapon has been damaged, but before contact can be made there is a hail of gunfire from behind you. Scar noticing this leaps up onto a nearby roof and vanishes all together. Both you and Destiny release a sigh of relief and when you look behind you there is a small army of military forces. As they fall to the side you pick out Riza and Roy who made their way towards you. One look between you and Destiny was all it took for Roy to make up his mind.

Roy: "You two are in a lot of trouble."


End file.
